Assassination
by Fangrules
Summary: Maximum Ride is an assassin. She's the best at what she does, no questions asked - until she meets Fang Martin and the line between black and white starts to blur. He holds the answers to questions she didn't know she had - but the only way to get them is to defy orders and keep him alive. It isn't going to be easy.
1. Not quite right

**¨°º¤ø„¸¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤º°¨¸„ø¤º°¨  
¨°º¤ø„¸ Assassination: ¸„ø¤º°¨  
¸„ø¤º°¨ A Max Ride Fanfic ¨°º¤ø„¸  
¸„ø¤º°¨¸„ø¤º°¨¨°º¤ø„¸¨°º¤ø„¸**

-Six years before-

Viviana was sitting at her desk scribbling away on her piece of paper, hurrying to finish her test before time was up. She glanced up at the clock and her heart jumped when she realised she only had five minutes left. She also noticed Ms Rusbridge had just walked in and was whispering to Mr Anderson at the front of the class. By the looks on their faces she guessed it wasn't good news. The teacher's eyes scanned the students and she dropped her head to continue writing.

"Miss Foster." Mr Anderson was suddenly beside her and she looked up at him with wide eyes. _Oh shoot he probably thinks I was cheating, mom's going to kill me!_ she thought as the teacher gestured for her to exit the class.

Once outside she opened her mouth to start making apologies and deny everything but Mr Anderson cut her off.

"The principal wants to see you." He said softly, brown eyes filled with pity.

Viviana frowned, _what is going on_?

She obediently made her way through the halls to the principal's office, the door was slightly ajar and after knocking she peeked her head in through the gap.

Mrs Thomson sat at her desk reading through some paperwork but as soon as she saw Viviana she gave her a weak smile, "Come in, dear."

The girl hesitantly sat down, silently wondering why she had been called here, she hadn't done anything!

Mrs Thomson took off her glasses and her eyes were sympathetic making Viviana even more confused.

"Darling, I'm afraid there's been an accident."

Her heart stopped.

-Present-

Max's P.O.V.

"Cases are being issued today." Iggy grunted, taking the blow I had just sent to his stomach.

"You think you'll get?" I panted dodging the kick he sent my way causing him to loose balance and fall to the ground.

"No." He groaned flopping over, "You couldn't even let me win once could you?" he pouted and I rolled my eyes.

"What good would that do? It would inflate your already too big ego." I told him and he stuck his tongue out at me.

"What about you?" he asked referring to the original topic.

"Already have mine." I said aiming a punch right at his chest but he caught my wrist and twisted it painfully.

"And?" he asked, panting in my ear.

"Nothing." I kicked his knees and he dropped to the ground but looked up at me in confusion. "I didn't get anything. A picture, a few basic things and instructions that's all I've got." I explained and he raised an eyebrow.

"That's just a little weird." He admitted and I snorted.

"I know." I nodded in agreement, wiping my face with the towel Iggy threw at me.

"So what were the instructions?" he asked as we made our way to the showers.

I sighed, running my fingers through my matted hair, I really needed to cut it soon. "Extract some information and kill him, no elaboration on exactly what I'm supposed to get just that I have to get it before he dies or I suffer the consequences." I waved it off, but Iggy knew that it was really bothering me. I hated not being told exactly what was happening and this case just pushed my buttons.

"There's something different about this case." I admitted just before we separated to take our showers.

Iggy looked at me expectantly.

"Something isn't quite right."

OoOoOoO

The injection was sitting there, waiting for me to administer it so that I could be moved to where I needed to be but I found myself sitting in the grey room on my bed staring at it with a frown. Something was niggling at the back of my mind but I couldn't figure out what was bothering me so much. I took another long look at the single picture I had been given with the boys name scribbled in the corner; _Fang Martin_. I shook my head and picked up the syringe, I was being paranoid.

OoOoOoO

When I woke up again it was in a cream room on a double bed. I groaned and sat up groggily dropping my head into my hands. It took a few minutes longer for the anesthetic to wear off. My head still thumping I stood up and looked around the nicely furnished room, on top of a chest of drawers was a yellow folder and I breathed out in relief. I might actually get some answers now. I didn't leave my room to read the file but instead got comfortable on the bed but when I opened the folder I grimaced. This wasn't what I wanted, I had expected a more in depth report on Fang Martin but what I was holding was my own file complete with birth certificate and passport. It seemed I was going to have to do some research. I took a deep breath and started reading, I would have to know this as well as my real life story if my persona was to be even slightly believable and so I studied that folder for hours until I could recite the entire thing backwards in my head.

OoOoOoO

I still hated the fact that I was going to a school. I had finished all my classes at the academy by the age of fifteen. Let's just say they pushed you to do well. So now here I was going to school with hundreds of extremely dim kids and I had to play one of them. Joy of joys.

I grabbed my black helmet and made my way to the garage. "Hello baby." I sighed, throwing off the cover of my beautiful black bike. Pulling on the helmet I sped out of the garage making it to the school in about two minutes.

Fang's P.O.V.

I was leaning against a wall, not really paying any attention to what Iggy was saying when she came flying into the parking lot. Iggy stopped midsentence and turned to gape at the sleek black bike that had cross the lot and parked perfectly in about two seconds flat.

"Who the hell is that?" Iggy wondered out loud.  
Probably some jock. I thought but that assumption was flattened the second I took in the person taking off the black helmet.

She had long dirty blond hair that cascaded past her shoulders to about her elbows. She ruffled her wavy hair and climbed off the bike unzipping the leather jacket to reveal a plain black top that had ridden up enough to expose the black skull belly ring. She tugged the top down to cover it and started walking towards the school doors, right where Iggy and I were. When my eyes flashed to my friend Iggy's mouth was hanging open and his eyes were about to fall out of his head. I shook my head and crossed my arms over my chest. She was sexy that was for sure but that didn't mean anything.

She leant down to pull her phone out of her- black combat boots? Ok wasn't expecting that. She snapped open the phone and started talking quickly to someone completely ignoring everyone's interested stares. When the doors closed behind her there was silence for a moment before the whispers began.

"Damn." Iggy breathed snapping out of his daze and shoving his hands into the pockets of his blue jacket.

_I will agree._

**Hello everyone. i hope you enjoyed the new and improved version of Assassination's beginning. **

**REVIEWS=LUV**

**LUV=INSPIRATION**

**INSPIRATION=UPDATES**

**Fangrules**


	2. Iggy's here?

Max's P.O.V.

_What the hell was Iggy doing here!_ I internally yelled trying to keep my cool as I walked down the halls. My mind was swimming with the possibilities, why would they put two of us on this? And Iggy lied to me! Iggy never lies to me! We're best friends! I felt my heart drop at the thought. If Iggy was lying about this, what else has he lied about?

I heard hurried footsteps behind me but didn't pay it any attention. If anyone tried anything they would be dead before they could blink.

I felt a hand briefly brush my shoulder and I stopped. Iggy was the only one who wouldn't get a firm grip on me, he knew I reacted impulsively. I turned around slowly, putting a bored expression on my face. "Iggy."

"Max." He nodded in agnowledgement and gestured to the classroom closest to us.

I sat on one of the desks and waited. We stayed silence for a few moments before he spoke. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" I scoffed, "This is my mission, remember? The one I _told_ you about?" I snapped and he winced taking the emphasis demanding an explanation.

"I couldn't tell you Max." He defended sitting beside me, "The director said this was top secret and you know everything's bugged."

I glared at him. We both knew that wasn't good enough.

"I'm sorry ok? But right now we have bigger things to deal with. So you gonna tell me what you're here to do?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Taking in my steely expression he chuckled, "Fine, me first. Director has had me coming here for the last five months, said I had to get close to Fang. Don't ask me why because I don't know. All I know is that Fang has something that they want and I have to get it."

I sat in thought, trying to piece together this very weird puzzle. "What's he got that _they_ would want?"

Iggy shook his head, "Five months down the line and I have nothing. I'm beginning to think that this is useless."

"Maybe that's what they're thinking too. That's exactly why I'm here, only I have to kill him when I get this '_information_'."

"Something isn't right Max." Iggy whispered and I nodded.

"But what can we do? We don't follow orders and we'll end up like the rest who've tried to defy the director."

"We don't do anything. That's how we survive." Iggy stood and walked out leaving me in the empty classroom.

OoOoOoO

Turns out I have all my classes with Fang- coincidence? I don't think so- you should have seen their faces when I showed up for the first lesson of the day.

All eyes were on me as I made my way to the back of the class where there was only one available seat. Guess who sat next to me? It's bloody irritating how they interfere with everything. I could get anything I wanted without their help.

"Alright class." The teacher chirped walking in with a big smile on her face. "We have a new student today." She gestured to me and everyone turned, happy to get a chance to openly stare at me. "Welcome to General studies Max."

I smiled in agnowledgement and she carried on.

"Today we'll be having a social lesson, have fun, talk but remember to keep it under control." With that she sat at her desk, turned on the computer and started playing solitaire.

Oh no. there was a sudden buzz in the classroom and everyone started talking, sending curious glanced my way until someone finally got the courage to come over to me.

"Hi, I'm JJ." She greeted pulling a chair from the desk in front of me and sitting.

"Max Ride." I returned and she grinned obviously pleased that I was talking back. Was it just me or was there slight fear in her eyes.

"So when'd you move here?" She asked leaning on the table and giving me her full attention.

"Few days ago, I haven't really had the chance to look around."

"Oh ok, well I'm always free if you need someone to show you the ropes." She offered.

I decided I liked her. She was nice, not too pushy with the questions.

"Thanks."

"Hi!" A really high voice squeaked and I slowly turned my attention to a red haired girl standing to my right, she had one of those blinding friendly smiles, you know the overfriendly ones? Yeah.

"Hi?"

JJ muttered something under her breath and stood.

The cheery girl gave JJ a look of disgust and I raised an eyebrow at them.

"Lisa." JJ said sourly.

"Janine." The girl replied with just as much dislike in her tone.

JJ rolled her eyes, "Offer still stands." She said to me before leaving me alone with Lisa.

Lisa continued to smile at me and I stared at her boredly, after a minute her smile faltered and she shifted awkwardly.

What can I say? I can already tell she's irritating and I don't do irritating very well.

This would be an interesting lesson.

**Short I know, tell me how I'm doing. Sorry that the story said complete I forgot to change it, I swear it is not complete that was just an accident.**

**REVIEWS=LUV  
**

**LUV=INSPIRATION  
**

**INSPIRATION=UPDATES  
**

**Fangrules**


	3. Nudge too? You've got to be joking!

Just them someone decided to call Lisa from the opposite side of the classroom and Lisa left me without another word.

"Fang, stop being such a loner." A joking voice ordered him and I glanced over at him to find a shadow of a smile on his lips.

But when I looked up I had to hold in a groan. "You've got to be frickin joking." I grumbled under my breath taking in Nudge in all her cocoa skinned fuzzy haired glory.

Her eyes locked with mine and they twinkled with humour. "Hi! I'm Nudae but no one really calls me that anymore, I go by Nudge now, I know I know you're probably wondering 'why Nudge' right? Long story short when I was in like first grade I had this friend and when she passed me a note with my name on it the 'a' looked more like a 'd' so when the teacher caught her passing it to me she read it out loud as Nudge, funny story huh?" I really would have shot her if I hadn't had to deal with that for years.

"Funny, yeah." I agreed and she grinned big.

Ok Iggy, Nudge and I were going to have a big talk after school. They were in for a freaking earful I mean Nudge wasn't even called for briefing!

Nudge glanced at Fang and then at me again and then at Fang finally deciding to break to obvious awkwardness between us. "really? You haven't even introduced yourself? What am I going to do with you?" Nudge sighed slapping Fang playfully on the arm.

He just shook his head in reply, wow he's verbal huh?

"Excuse his rudeness, he doesn't like to talk, I swear if he didn't answer the teachers in class everyone would think he was mute! Anyway, this is Fang." She finally got around to telling me the name I already knew.

"Pleasure." I said sarcastically.

His eyes flared with what I guessed to be irritation and Nudge just rolled her eyes at me when he wasn't looking at me in a could-you-be-more-difficult way.

"Riiight well…" Nudge trailed off her nose scrunched up as she thought.

"Listen, not trying to be a bitch an all but I really don't want to be here and I don't plan on staying long enough to remember all your names so why don't we just leave it at that ok?"

Nudge gawked at me in disbelief but behind it you could see a hint of realisation. We'd played this before with some dude called Derek that I unfortunately had to kill. It played out perfectly and Fang here was almost exactly like Derek so I thought why not recycle a few old ideas?

"Uhm…ok."

Fang was openly glaring at me now and I just shrugged. When Nudge had left with her shoulders hunched in defeat Fang shook his head, "What the hell's your problem?" he hissed at me jumping up the second the bell rang and exiting the classroom.

Perfect.

OoOoOoO

The rest of school went by smoothly- well besides Fang completely ignoring me the rest of the day obviously horrified that I sat beside him for all except 1 class. Nudge and Iggy played their rolls expertly like I knew they would so I had no reason to scream at them during school. However twenty minutes after school ended I was sitting on my bike in the deserted parking lot. Iggy and Nudge came out of the school talking quietly to one another, coming over to me instantly.

"Well well well, look what the cat dragged in." I said playfully giving Nudge a smile.

She snorted, "Unfortunately Maxie I'm the one who should be saying that to you." She replied giving me a hug.

"So are you two going to tell me why you're _both_ here? This time I'd like _all of it_." I looked pointedly at Iggy who took a sudden interest in his shoes.

"Member when I went in for briefing a few months ago and I told you things were weird and that I had to go away for a bit?" Nudge leant against the bike.

"Yeah, Angel was terrified, never seen you so jumpy." I nudged her side and she smiled.

"Well, I was enrolled here, wasn't told a lot which seems to be a common occurrence with this case but I was told to do was get close to Fang and just wait until you came. Iggy showed up two months ago and I was a little surprised, once again told nothing and ordered to wait. Then you show up; Iggy and I are told to stick with you, help you in any way necessary and do exactly as we're told. In other words- you're going to be happy about this- you're in charge." She shrugged but I couldn't help but wonder how she did that in one breath. I blame it on the drama classes she took, damn breathing courses.

**lol, hope you like it, i no it's short but that's what i've written in five minutes and i wanted to update today.**

**REVIEW=LUV**  
**LUV=INSPIRATION**  
**INSPIRATION=UPDATES!**

**Fangrules**


	4. P of A

An hour later we were all parked in my lounge the TV on in the background, working out the fine details of the plan.

"Well I had a damn good plan but then you guys showed up." They took the hint and gave me apologetic looks.

"Sorry Max, I so badly wanted to tell you!" Nudge promised.

"So what's your oh so brilliant plan wonderful leader?" Iggy bowed in his seat and I threw a shoe at him hitting him in the head as he came up.

"Ow! What was that? Nudge's Gucci stilettos?" He enquired and I grinned evilly. Yes my dear readers, Iggy had been hit in the head with Nudge's shoes enough to know exactly which pair hit him.

"Alright, there are only a few minor changes I need to make. Sorry Nudge but we're going to have to carry on like today for a while."

She shrugged, "Ok." She sang and I rolled my eyes.

"Igs you're going to play sympathetic friend."

He groaned, "Really? Do I have to? How many times am I gonna get punched this time?" he pouted and I laughed.

"Don't worry I just need to get Fang thinking."

"Well that won't be hard he over thinks everything." Nudge snorted.

"Even better." I rubbed my hands together and it was Iggy's turn to roll his eyes.

"You're like a kid in a candy store." He told me.

"What can I say? I do bitch well."

"Can't argue with that." Iggy mumbled hiding behind a pillow. Just then Iggy's phone buzzed and he whipped it out. "I have places to be and people to see, Hasta Lavista!" and then he left the house, slamming the door behind him.

"Why do we put up with him?" I asked Nudge who shrugged.

"Beats me. Oooh! I love what you're wearing! You should have seen everyone's faces when you walked in! they were like jaws dropped and the guys were all whistling and I was like 'keep dreaming' and-"

"Nudge." I cut her off and she blushed.

"oops." Embarrassedly she sat in silence until she finally couldn't take it any more. "So what are you going to do? Fang's one of those who gets really suspicious so Iggy and I are gonna need a little of you're 'history' cause I know he's going to ask me tomorrow because you're just too damn interesting for your own good-" She paused realising she was doing it again.

I picked up a brown folder I had been given with the rest of my stuff and handed it to Nudge. "Everything you need is in there."

Nudge eagerly opened it and started reading, "Ooooh, you have a record!" She hummed excitedly and continued reading, giggling occasionally."And you're emancipated!" She gasped, "Unfair!" she flipped over the page, "Oh you're going to have so much fun! Your alias is soo much more interesting in mine! I got stuck being preppy shopaholic." She complained and I gave her a look that said have-you-looked-in-the-mirror?

Noting this she grumbled in reply "Shut up, I want to be a bad-ass!" She whined.

"Next time, promise."

Nudge finally left after spending another hour talking about the mission. I was snuggled into the couch with a bowl of noodles watching Warehouse 13. I was thinking about my cover, Nudge was so excited about it but I was so used to being the outcast so I didn't really get excited about missions anymore. i picked up my file again and read through it, when I started thinking like Nudge I could see why she was so jealous. She was stuck with two assigned parents, a curfew, no record so she had to stick to the rules which I knew she hated, she was a straight A student which meant she had to pretend to put in hours of work and then there was me: arrested twice, emancipated for two years, no family besides my 'dad' who was currently serving a ten year sentence for murdering my 'mother', I got ok grades and obviously there was the benefit of the bike and all black wardrobe. I was in my element. All I needed now was Fang to just go along with it.

Iggy and Nudge had helped me work out the details of the plan which was pretty fun- don't judge I'm an assassin what did you expect me to do? Play monopoly? Anyway back on topic.

The plan was as follows:

1. Continue to get Fang to really despise me, let him think that he's got me all figured out.

2. Nudge is going to have a party which of coarse the entire school is invited to.

3. I'm gonna show up, let Fang see me and this is where it gets tricky, hopefully if Nudge has spiked his interest enough with my file he'll head off to find me. I will be in the bathroom and he's gonna catch me 'harming myself' -now don't get freaked out I'm not going all cutter on you guys- I'll yell at him, he'll try and stop me yada yada.

4. by this point he'll have realised that he totally misjudged me, attempt to become my friend and help me, we'll get close he'll fall for me he'll tell me his deepest darkest secrets and then I kill him.

Don't start, that's what this is all for. You probably think I'm a heartless killer but guess what? This is my life, all of this is the only thing I have left. I had never failed and I didn't plan on starting now but Fang just needed to be good and follow the rules he didn't know were there. If this went wrong I'd have to speed things up a bit and I never have been one for torture. I kill painlessly unless I'm ordered not to but that doesn't happen very often thankfully.

-1 week later-

Nudge was buzzing with excitement, the party was tomorrow and she as over the moon that she got to drop her persona for a few hours and let loose, of coarse Nudge's persona and her real self aren't that different but I'd given up telling her that a week ago.

Faze one and two of our plan was complete, Fang successfully refused to even look at me during classes, Lisa hadn't come near me again but JJ had talked to me every now and then.

I was currently seated beside Fang in General studies again when Nudge came over like we had agreed, it had to be in plain sight of Fang and I knew he'd get snappy at me which is what I wanted.

"Hi Max! So listen I'm having a party at my house tomorrow and everyone's going to be there so I figured that you could come and meet a few people." She gave me a nervous smile and I pretended to think it over.

Lalalala…yep long enough, "Busy." I replied and her face fell.

"Oh, ok." She turned and left.

Fang shook his head not saying a word.

"You say I have issues." I whispered under my breath but loud enough for him to hear.

He shot me a glare which I returned easily. "Get over yourself." He snapped eyes aflame, damn him for his good looks, "You're not the only one that's had a shitty life. It doesn't give you the right to be such a bitch to everyone."

_Ooo, someone was peeved._

I cocked my head to the side and stared at him with wide innocent eyes getting him to think he'd won this one. I sighed, "You're right." Casting my eyes down. When I glanced up at him his eyes were disbelieving and I had to stop myself from laughing when I spoke. I let a smile flicker across my features and the confusion deepened. "You're bloody gullible you know that?" I laughed giving him a sweet smile and standing when the bell rang.

If looks could kill I would have been dead.

Once on my way to the one class I didn't have with Fang Nudge caught up with me, "Nice." She commented.

I bowed and she laughed, "You weren't too shabby yourself Nudgey-pudgey!" I sang and she pouted.

"Come on, we have class." Nudge gaped at my serious tone and I cracked up, "Oh gosh, this is just too easy!"

She punched my arm walking ahead of me towards Science.

**Ok I would like to clear a few things up, some people are asking me to write longer chapters, here's my reply to that (I'm not trying to be mean but I'm getting rather tired of it)**

**I update a lot, I am not a writing machine, I have three stories I have to write at once and I'm in the middle of exams, so if the chapters are short you're going to have to live with it. sorry but that's just how it is.**

**REVIEWS(Without complaints about chapter lengths)=LUV**

**LUV=INSPIRATION  
INSPIRATION=UPDATES!**

**Fangrules**


	5. Party: part 1

OoOoOoO

Nudge had insisted on coming over to get me ready for the party, apparently the only way I was going to get Fang's attention was by looking 'super hot' as Nudge put it.

I honestly didn't understand the need to get dressed up I mean my entire closet is black so no one's gonna notice and I had to have a long sleeve shirt which she already knew so I was rather limited.

"Put this on." Nudge ordered chucking a black off-the-shoulder top. "Ugh, those scars are going to ruin the outfit." She wrinkled her nose.

"Hey I spent hours on those." I complained and slipped the shirt on. I managed to catch a pair of black short shorts and a studded belt Nudge had thrown at me before I was hit in the face with the spikes on the belt. I sent a glare her way eyeing the dangerous heels she was holding up.

I groaned, "Come on Nudge, heels? I hate heels!" I whined and she laughed.

"You'll look awesome in them! And besides you're not exactly gonna look kick-ass in a pair of pumps now are you?"

I didn't bother replying when it came to clothes Nudge never gave up. "You're going over board with this I hope you know that." I informed her, doing the five buckles on the black knee high boots.

"No I'm not." She snapped and I knew there was no getting through to her now she was in a fashion frenzy.

"Whatever." I sighed standing up and taking a second to get my balance.

It'd been ages since I wore heels.

"Whaddya think?" I turned around once and when I faced Nudge again she was grinning.

"Perfect!" She squealed jumping up and hugging he tight.

The height difference was rather drastic because of the heels so I had to bend down to return it.

"You better get going, you're meant to be setting up remember?" I pushed her in the direction of the door.

"Oh!" She gasped, "Remember Ryder is going to meet you there."

"I _know_ Nudge I'm the one who thought of all of this if I must remind you."

Fang's P.O.V.

Iggy and I were by the front door ready to make a quick exit if I caught sight of Lisa who had recently decided to latch onto me. I kept a constant eye out for her flaming red hair but and her partners in crime but I didn't see them.

"Fang!" I heard an excited giggle and someone crashed into me. When I managed to pry the hugger off me it could be identified as Nudge.

"hey."

"OMG I'm so glad you came! Ah! This is my favourite song! Iggy dance with me." She said quickly taking hold on his hand and yanking him in the direction of what I guess was the living-room turned dance floor.

I was left leaning against the wall bored out of my mind. I hated parties, the only reason I had come to this one was because Nudge would have been really upset and I knew I wouldn't bump into Max here. How sadly mistaken I was.

It was about nine when she showed up, I could hear the engine of her bike roaring and when I looked outside sure enough there she was walking towards the house. I was about to leave when I caught a flash of red and knew that if I moved Lisa would see me. I'd take Max over Lisa any day. So I kept still in the dark corner when the people right outside started whistling. Cue the bitch. The second Max stepped into the house everyone's eyes were on her and involuntarily I took her in too.  
She was wearing a pair of black short shorts with sleek knee high buckled boots and an off-the-shoulder top that covered half her shorts, her dirty blond hair framing her face and her new fringe almost in her indifferent eyes. She knew the reaction she would get but she didn't care, she walked in and everyone parted to let her through. Only one person stayed up by the drinks.

Max's P.O.V.

Where is he? I thought eyeing the crowd until I spotted Ryder's mop of golden brown hair. I could feel everyone's eyes boring into me but I didn't pay them any attention, the only person I was interested in had already locked his eyes on me and that was brilliant. Not even turning to agnowledge Fang's presence to my right I made my way to the drinks where Ryder was waiting patiently for me. When I reached him his striking blue eyes locked with mine for a second before his hand was behind my neck and he was kissing me hard.

Fang's P.O.V.

I pushed off the wall and headed in the direction of Iggy, not in the mood to see Max snogging some other guy like the rest of the party was.  
Iggy and Nudge were still dancing totally oblivious of Max's dramatic entrance that had taken place minutes before.

"Iggy!" I yelled over the music which was booming this close to the speakers.

"What's up?" he yelled his arm winding around Nudge's waist who blushed and giggled.

"I'm gonna head." I jerked my thump in the direction of the door and his eyes flashed.

"No, you just got here!" Nudge protested setting the bambi eyes on me.

I tried not to look at her because I knew I'd give in but I made the mistake of glancing at her to see if she'd dropped it.

"Fine." I grumbled and her smile returned.

"Thank you!"

"What's wrong with you?" Iggy enquired when Nudge bolted off to talk to someone.

"She's here." I rolled my eyes.

"Who? Max? Ah I've got to see this." He pulled me off towards where Max and that guy had been heavily making out but when we got there they were gone.

"Dammit. Missed her." He snapped his fingers, "What did she look like?" He asked and I glared at him.  
"Pervert." Then I walked off leaving him scouring the crowds for Max.

I stopped in my tracks when I noticed Lisa who just so happened to look my way. Crap.

I ducked behind a wall but she'd already seen me. Need a way out, need a way out! I chanted eyes looking frantically for an exit.  
Doors! I inwardly cried shoving past everyone to slip out the glass doors leading to the garden.  
Safety. Phew, that was damn close. I shut my eyes in relief and when I opened them again it was to find Max and that guy having a heated argument at the end of the yard. Max's arms were up and she was openly yelling at the guy who replied with just as much anger.

Max screamed in frustration, slapped him and barged back into the house giving me such a steely glare that I actually flinched and trust me it takes a lot to make me flinch.

**Well that's the first part of the party, hope you like it! Max's outfit is on my profile!**

**REVIEWS=LUV  
LUV=INSPIRATION  
INSPIRATION=UPDATES!**

**Fangrules**


	6. Party: part 2

I didn't follow her for a few minutes, the guy just shook his head and entered the party again not even paying me the least bit of attention.

Unfortunately my little escape wasn't long lived, Lisa was back on my tail within minutes and I managed to track down Nudge again. "Upstairs, second door on the left." She told me pushing me towards the stairs and jumping in front of Lisa when she turned the corner.

Max's P.O.V.

My phone started vibrating and I snapped it open, "Talk to me."

"He's on his way up, Nudge's bedroom is the second door on the left, she just sent him up there." Iggy informed me and I closed the phone running into Nudge's bedroom, ignoring the pink walls and sat on the bed, expertly holding the razor over my arm waiting for Fang to come in. The door opened and a dark figure quickly came in shutting the door and leaning against it. the tears had already started pouring so it didn't look like I'd only just started crying, I cut a small line across my wrist watching the blood fall onto my leg and boots. Now I am no fan of pain but needs be needs must and besides it's not like I do this all the time, the numerous scars littering my arms were the outcome of hours spent in front of a magnifying glass with a make-up kit. I must admit they're so good even _I_ half believe them!

"Max?" Fang breathed and my head snapped up, hand covering my bleeding wrist and eyes wide.

Letting him see a flicker of fear in my eyes I instantly masked it with anger. "What the hell are you doing here?" I hissed voice venomous.

"What are you- is that _blood_? Max, _are you cutting yourself_?" his tone was utterly disbelieving.

I stood up letting my hand drop to my side covered in blood. I tried to shove past him but he wouldn't budge, I didn't expect any less. "Get out of my way!" I yelled at him letting the tears rise in my eyes again.

"No." he said simply and when I tried to get past him again grasping my upper arms firmly.

I refused to look him in the eye casting my eyes down.  
"Max." he whispered, his grip loosening slightly.

I struggled again making him tighten his grip. Ok, desperate times call for desperate measures. I let the tears spill again and when he was distracted with this I punched him in the gut and shoved him aside. "Don't you dare touch me." I chocked out running out the room.

When I got outside Ryder was leaning against my bike fiddling with his phone. "Hey, thanks for tonight." I gave him a smile wiping away the fake tears and picking up my helmet where a bandage was hidden. I was wrapping it around my wrist before he replied.

"You know Miss Ride you are one brilliant actress." He admired in his sexy British accent giving me one of his dazzling smiles.

"You're not too bad yourself." I nudged his side.

He shrugged, "Kissing such a beautiful girl is hardly difficult."

Ok I was a tomato by this point and decided it would be best if I left before Fang found me again. "I have to go." I said getting on my bike.

"Any time you need help, you know where to find me." he winked and I was off.

OoOoOoO

The weekend was rather uneventful so I'm not going to bother you with the details. On Monday morning I was ready to start the next phase of our plan and dressed appropriately with piling silver bracelets to cover my cut, the scars in place and I had Iggy punch me in the face. Eh, being an assassin's dangerous work, what can I say? So as I came into the school with a very thin layer of base to make it seem like I had at least tried to cover up the purple bruise taking up my entire left cheek I hoped Fang would continue to be good and jump at the chance to question me about it. Everyone was quiet as I passed by as usual, they weren't used to the fact that I went to their school even after two weeks. I caught sight of Iggy, Nudge and Fang standing by the door as usual, Iggy's arm was wound around Nudge's waist and I had to restrain an eye roll (Those two had been on and off for years but they could only really be together on missions cause we're not allowed to have relationships even with other agents, I kinda felt sorry for them). I was walking up the stairs before I heard Fang softly mumble a quick excuse to Iggy before he came up behind me.

Speeding up slightly I shoved past the kids in the corridor

"Max!" He called behind me which made me walk faster.

I entered an open classroom and waited for him to follow. When he did I didn't waist any time and cut straight to the chase. "If you tell anyone about Friday, Martin, I will personally make. Your. Life. A. Living. Hell." I spat not giving him a chance to reply before walking out leaving him there with a dazed expression on his face.

Let the games begin.

**Hi! Two updates in one day! Be happy! Lol, the peeps from Bets won't be happy, I've only written like two paragraphs…oops, I'm getting in to this story now. **** so please review!**

**REVIEWS=LUV  
LUV=INSPIRATION  
INSPIRATION=UPDATES!**

**Fangrules**


	7. at least i know what they want

It only took him till Biology to confront me which I thought it was pretty good. Ms Thomson was lecturing us on some sort of cell or something, I was sure I'd already done it so I didn't bother paying attention instead I zoned out thinking about how long it would take him and then of course I started panicking about it, it was fifth period and he still hadn't said a word so I started thinking that maybe I'd misjudged his character and then of course in time to stop my panic attack Fang passed me a note.

_**You gonna tell me what the hell you were doing on Friday**_? I glared at him for good measure before quickly scribbling a reply feeling extremely relieved.

_I'm not sure why it's any of your damn business_.

He shook his head.

_**Are you going to tell me**_?

_And why exactly would I tell you anything?_

_**Ok, your tough undefeatable charade is really getting old. Just tell me. It's not like I'm gonna tell on you.**_

That earned him a very hard punch in the arm. _You are one to talk aren't you?_

_**?**_

_Oh don't give me that, I've never once seen you with anyone besides Nudge and Iggy and let's face it they don't know you. They know who you want them to know. You wanna talk about armour? Look in the mirror_

He didn't say anything else for the rest of the lesson. Man I hope that didn't backfire on me.

OoOoOoO

"You think it was a good idea?" I asked Iggy pointing my chopsticks at him.

He gave me a disbelieving look, "You're kidding right?" he sighed, "You are possibly the only person that has managed to even get this far with him. Nudge and I both know its pointless trying to get him to open up. That's possibly why they chose you to do this." He shrugged concentrating hard on picking up some of his food, "I give him two days before he cracks."

I chuckled, "You're rather certain about that aren't you?"

"Yep." He nodded growling when he got a lap full of Chinese.

Nudge's P.O.V.

I was coming out of seventh period when Fang came up to me, I was a little surprised to say he least I mean he hangs out with Iggy and he's ok with me but he doesn't usually voluntarily come up to anyone. He had a folder under his arm and realisation dawned on me.

That was the file I had given him last week with all Max's info.

"Hey Nudge." He said in an emotionless voice. "Came to give this back." He said holding out the folder. I was rather surprised to find the red piece of tape with stars on it still holding the folder closed. He hadn't even opened it. That was rather interesting.

"You didn't read it?" I asked taking it back and shoving it into my backpack.

He shook his head and walked off without another word. Ok? Max would love to hear this.

Max's P.O.V.

Iggy and I were having a food war when Nudge ran in with a thick folder in her hands. "You won't believe it!" She gasped dropping the folder down on the table. "I gave this to Fang a week ago and it's still closed! He didn't even open it!" She babbled on but my Nudge filter caught the important pieces and blocked her out completely when she started on the totally random topic of lady bugs. Don't ask me because I have to clue.

Fang didn't open the folder? I was so sure he'd do it just to have something against me…interesting.

I stayed up late that night trying to figure out why his curiosity hadn't gotten to him. He had it right there at his fingertips, everything about me he needed to know and he didn't even peek? There was most definitely something wrong with this guy.

Next day Fang was totally silent, he didn't badger me about Friday nor did he snap at me about my comments that I constantly made. Ok time to figure out what was wrong with Fangy-boy.

I was on my way to English when I caught sight of Fang's colourful wardrobe. He was taking a book out his locker and no one else was in the hall.

"Why are you ignoring me?" I asked my voice lined with criticism.

He didn't look at me but shut his locker, "Why exactly do you care if I ignore you?" he said boredly walking off.

He really did not want to mess with me; I was in a bad mood because I was confused. I hated being confused and trust me it did not happen very often. "It's hard to irritate the hell out of you if you don't react." I stated simply.

"I don't get you, you know that?"

"Eh, no one does." I said with a shrug.

"So remind me; why are you talking to me again?"

"I'm bored."

He stared at me in total disbelief before rolling his eyes. "Whatever." He mumbled opening the door to English and getting a disapproving glare from the teacher.

We're gonna have to speed this up, he's getting on my nerves.

OoOoOoO

I grabbed Iggy's bag yanking him into the classroom, he spun around, dagger in hand and aiming for my throat before I could blink. I countered it and had him on the ground under my pumps in a second. "Hey Igs." I cooed sweetly and he huffed.

"Show off." He grumbled standing up. "What's with the attack?"

"He's being damn difficult so I need you to keep him after school."

Fang's P.O.V.

Iggy and I were coming out the empty school after he took a full twenty minutes to figure out that his Biology project was wedge between two of his books. What do I put up with? Iggy was scrolling through the music on his I-pod, he wanted me to listen to something when I heard a familiar angry voice around the corner.

"Get your (Insert swear word here) hands off me!" She hissed, "Touch me again and I will deck you." She snapped.

"Aw come on babe." Came a gruff voice thick with an English accent.

What was going on? I left Iggy who was concentrating on his I-pod so he didn't notice that I'd left and turned the corner.

Max was pressed against the wall glaring daggers at the guy from the party and another tall bulky guy.

The guy from the party reached out but she pulled back like she'd just been burned, "Leave me alone." She ordered which made the two guys laugh.

"Aw com on Maxie, we both know that you wouldn't even try so why don't you just behave and come back to my place." He reached out again forcefully gripping her upper arm.

she started struggling against his hold and that was when I'd had enough.

"Get your hands off of her." I snarled and the guys' eyes landed on me.

The guy from the party looked me up and down before he busted out laughing gripping Max tighter making her wince "Isn't that sweet? You're little emo boyfriends come to save the day Max."

"Don't touch him." Max replied with an even harsher tone.

"Gimme one good reason why I'd do that babe." Then he pulled her in and kissed her forcefully she shoved him back eyes burning with pure hatred.

"Now why don't you just go home little boy."

"Fang just go, I can handle this by myself." Max interjected and the bulky guy chuckled.

"Fang? You're kidding right? Oh man we're gonna have fun with this one." He boomed looming over me in what I guessed was meant to be a menacing way.

Third person's P.O.V.

"You don't want to do this." Fang spoke calmly and Max kept her eyes on him wondering how this would play out.

She had given the guys full permission to beat Fang up but obviously not too badly. The poor guy didn't stand a chance.

Ryder found this highly amusing, he'd promised Max he wouldn't go too hard on him since she needed him alive but that didn't mean he couldn't have a little fun.

Damien, Ryder's hosen partner for this lunged at Fang who immediately shot out of reach, managing to get a sharp punch in the gut causing Damien to keel over coughing and groaning.

Ryder shook his head, admittedly Damien wasn't exactly the best of fighters but he'd figured that if they were both brilliant fighters Fang might get a little suspicious. He internally snorted when he thought the boy's name.

They fought for what seemed to be years to Max who stood by idly impressed at how well Fang was doing. Well that was until Ryder backed him into a corner and he was as good as dead.

"Any last words _Fang_?" Ryder grinned like a Cheshire cat and something inside Fang snapped.

He'd been able to control his urges since _it_ had happened so why did he feel so angry and humiliated? It was only Max after all and he didn't care what she thought but he'd lost control and he knew there was no going back so he let it happen, the familiar and soothing warmth flooded his back and they shot out, ripping through his shirt and hoodie, spreading out as much as they could in the corner he was in. with one powerful beat of his massive black wings he was up in the air, his hard boots making contact with Ryder's face with such force Fang could hear his jaw shatter.

Ryder dropped to the ground unconscious but he hovered for a moment fully taking in what he had just done and the extreme consequences that would follow.

Dropping back down smoothly he chanced a glance at Max who was staring at him with eyes like a doe in the headlights and her mouth agape. "You-_you have_ _wings_!" she breathed before collapsing. Nothing could have prepared her for that, no amount of briefing or training could change her reaction. The boy she was meant to assassinate had _wings_! _Well at lest I know what they want_… was her last thought before losing consciousness.

**Oooo bet you weren't expecting that *rubs hands together evilly* dyu like it?**

**Tell me in a REVIEW!**

**REVIEWS=LUV  
LUV=INSPIRATION  
INSPIRATION=UPDATES!**

**Fangrules**

**P.S. do any of u like Linkin Park? Sorry my friends got me hooked! LOL, I've been listening to a thousand suns all day… :D WRETCHES AND KINGS RULEZ! And so does WHEN THEY COME FOR ME!**


	8. are you gonna answer my question?

"Hey Fang!" Iggy's voice broke through the eerie silence that had followed Max's collapse and Fang's head snapped over to where it was coming from. Thankfully Iggy hadn't found him yet. Instantly his wings retracted, but his shirt and hoodie were still ripped to shreds. Quickly Fang took off the thankfully black jacket Ryder had been wearing and he pulled it on zipping it up. he needed to get Max to his place before she woke up and started telling people that he had wings. Normal people wouldn't think twice about putting her in an asylum but they would come after him again. That couldn't happen.

"I just remembered, I left some things that I need in my locker." Fang called rounding the corner. Iggy was looking around in confusion.

"You're kidding right?" Iggy snorted with a shake of his head. He looked down at his watch and swore. "Max, sorry I can't wait for you my mom is gonna have a fit!"

When Iggy was a safe distance away Fang rushed back to Max. Ryder and Damien showed no signs of waking up any time soon so he decided to just leave them. Max on the other hand he knew he had to help. He cut two long slits down the back of Ryder's hoodie for wings space and picked Max up bridal style feeling as light as a feather (haha!) because of the increased strength that came with his wings. Max stirred in his arms and he sighed. he was so screwed.

Max's P.O.V.

Ugh, my head was killing me. I sat up with a groan, my eyes squeezed shut. how long had I been asleep? I'd probably missed school already. I had the most freaky dream! Fang had wings! And he knocked out Ryder! Ryder! One of the best junior assassins I know! Yeah far fetched I know but there's no limits to dreams is there? when I opened my eyes I thought I was in my room but when my vision focused I realised that I wasn't surrounded by cream walls.  
"Thought you weren't gonna wake up." A bored voice came from the corner and my head snapped over to Fang who was tapping away at a laptop.

"Where the hell am i?" I asked looking around the totally black room.

"My house. I don't exactly know where yours is." He clicked the laptop shut and stood.  
"Why am I at your house?" I wasn't liking this. Swung my legs over the edge of my bed, my hand going down to my concealed knives.  
"Looking for these?" Fang was holding up the glinting silver weapons. "Before you have one of your little fits I noticed them when I was carrying you ok?" he added quickly.

"You going to answer my questions or not?" I snapped.

He shook his head putting the knives in a drawer.

"Me first."

I glared at him angrily.

He didn't move or even shift uncomfortably. Idiot.

I huffed and crossed my arms.

He took this as his cue to continue, "What do you remember?" the question was simple and right to the point but the way he said it made me hesitate.

His eyes bore right into me almost to the extent that I was the one shifting uncomfortably.

I opened my mouth to answer several times but came up with nothing. What I'd dreamed- or thought I did- what if it wasn't a dream? Oh god that meant he had wings! I suddenly felt very woozy.

Fang leant forward watching me carefully. "You ok?" his voice was filled with concern.

My head was swimming with so many thoughts I was sure I would black out again. _No! get a hold of yourself Max!_ that inner voice shouted and I took a deep breath.

"You mean the wings? And the fact that you knocked out Ryder because you can _fly_?"

His eyes held relief much to my amazement. "So you remember that." he nodded thinking for a minute, "If you tell anyone they'll think your insane you know." He said simply going to the black cupboard and pulling out a black hoodie.

I snorted, "Like I don't know that."

"What are you going to do then? Tell the cops I'm a freak and demand they check my back? Because just so you know they won't find anything." His voice was as piercing as my knives.

I stood up angrily, "God I don't give a shit. Why on hells name would I go to any cop? They wouldn't believe me even if I told them you were dealing frickin coke." I hissed grabbing my bag off the floor and making for the door. before I could even blink he was in front of me standing at least a head taller. "If your trying to scare me Fangy boy its not working." I sneered.

His eyes searched mine for a long minute until he straightened up. "Can I trust you Max?"

Ok unexpected question but before i could think about how to answer that I spoke. "Can I trust _you_?"

A smile ghosted across his features, "You know every other person who's seen them won't even come near me afterwards."

I scoffed, "What? Do you think because you have wings that I won't deck you in a second?"

He seemed to have relaxed by now, obviously me going straight to insulting him like usual was the right choice. "You'd punch me even if I had a second head." he chuckled and I felt my tense muscles relax slightly too. I couldn't help it, when he walked over to the bed my eyes were trained on his back. There was nothing out of the ordinary, even in his fitting black shirt there was nothing visible.

"You won't be able to see them." He said simply like he knew what I was looking for without looking at me.

I glanced away rather embarrassed at being caught staring. "You have wings but I can't see them? How does that make any sense?"

He shook his head leaning down to dig in a drawer in the beside table then I noticed the thin slits in his shirt, the material overlapped so they were hardly visible. I picked up the hoodie he had thrown on the floor when I went for the door and found the same cuts made in it too. "And how do you have wings anyway?"

That got his attention. He stood up with his phone in hand his face blank but his eyes like an open book. He was- scared? Wow ok. "Long story." He whispered.

"I have time." I said firmly when he went back over to the desk to fiddle with a few things there. he's keeping himself busy, but why? When his back was turned to me I came up behind him and ran a finger over on of the slits. "These for your wings?" I was barely able to finish my sentence before there was a burst of black and where seconds before my fingers had been on material they were now gently touching soft jet black feathers.

Now I was sure my eyes were like saucers but I managed to compose myself quickly enough before Fang spun around, out stretched wings hitting the walls because of their length. My hand dropping to my side I eyes his wings with interest. They were stunning. "Wow, they're beautiful." I admired ignoring Fang's stiff posture letting the tips of my fingers run along the massive expanse of feathers. I felt a shiver run through him and he pulled the wing out of my reach closer to him until they were almost completely blended into his black clothing.

I was curious so once again ignoring Fang I moved behind him to eye where they connected with his back, soft downy black feathers around where they met his back. "They're apart of you. Freaky." I mumbled wondering how he got them.

Suddenly they were gone and instead of looking at two wings I was staring at Fang's back void of all things birdish.

"Whoa." I blinked a few times still just a tad surprised.

"Don't touch my back." Fang said sternly turning those really impossibly dark eyes on me.

I I took a step back holding my hands up in surrender. "Sorry."

He sighed and his hand shot up to his hair. "No one's ever found out before." He said in way of apology.

I shrugged, "Don't blame you for not blabbing it about." I brushed it off like it was nothing but really I had my mind stuck on record so I could scrutinise everything later when he wasn't right in front of me. "So you gonna answer my question?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"How'd you get them?"

His eyes lost all emotion and that wall went up again.

Grr he's so frustrating!

"Oh come _on_, why won't you tell me? What do you think I'm gonna do? Grow a pair of my own? To tell you the truth I'm scared of heights so you don't have to worry about that."

He seemed to think about that for a while.

"Ugh, while you contemplate whether or not to tell me I am going in search of food." I told him leaving the bedroom. It wasn't exactly a big apartment so it took me only about five minutes to locate the kitchen. I helped myself to a packet of popcorn and plucked it in the microwave and leant against the counter looking around. It was a really simple kitchen with black counters and black floors but everything else was white. I wondered back out to the hall and was rather surprised to find them bare, usually there would be pictures of little kids and parents and all the happy mushy moments but instead they were plain white walls. Ok?

"Where are you parents?" I asked cocking my head to the side when Fang appeared at the top of the stairs. His eyes flashed with something I was certain was pain but he masked it quickly.

"Dead." He said simply.

_Well that wasn't mentioned in his file_…

"Oh." Was al I could say shifting uncomfortably. When the microwave pinged I was pulling out the bag before Fang could blink. Of course because I'm really smart I opened the microwave and picked up the packet. "Crap!" I hissed dropping it back down. "Stupid popcorn." I grumbled sticking my fingers in my mouth.

Fang just gave me a funny look, "What now you've moved in?" he asked gesturing to the popcorn still sitting there mocking me in the microwave.

"Eh, just think of me as a very annoying houseguest." I said around my fingers so it ended up coming out more like Eh thust fink'v me ath a vewy amoying houth guetht.

He just shook his head again. He really likes doing that.  
When I was sure the popcorn was cool enough for me to handle I picked it up carefully eyeing it evilly. It had it in for me I'm telling you because when I opened the top of it I got a facefull of really hot steam.

I glared at it and threw it down on the table. "I hate popcorn." I stated and I swear he chuckled but tried to cover it up by coughing. "You're not fooling anyone you know." I said jumping up on the counter.

He didn't say anything (Surprise surprise) but threw his phone at me. "I have things to do."

"Aw nice, just kick me out." I sourly said and Fang jut shrugged. "Have you made up your mind yet?" I asked and he nodded. "Well? You going to tell me?"

"There's no reason for you to know." And then he turned and walked back up the stairs leaving me on his kitchen counter trying to keep myself from going up there and ordering him to tell me before I kill him –literally- and then I remembered that he still had my knives which I was not going to leave with him because those were bloody expensive and I liked them besides if he saw what was engraved on them and figured out what it meant I was toast.

"Gimme my knives back." I ordered opening his bedroom door but he wasn't there. I could have sworn he came up here. The window was open and me being m curious self decided to check it out. my head popped out and I looked around but there was nothing. Damn.

"God, why the hell can't you just leave?" Fang groaned in frustration and I looked up. He was sitting on the roof with his legs dangling over the edge and a peeved expression on his face.

"Not gonna get rid of me that easy." I sang gripping the top of the window and pulling myself out onto the almost none-existent ledge. I pressed myself against the rough wall and moved my hands up onto the piping rimming the roof.  
"Max no!" Fang gasped but it was too late, I'd already put too much of my weight on it when I attempted to pull myself up. The piping broke and I lost my balance. And then I was falling but of course since this is me we're talking about the building was about 15 floors high. And Fang was in the penthouse. I think you get the drift. So here I was falling to my death without a single ounce of fear in me. I guess that's what happens when you lie with death every day of your life. There was a dark shadow above me which I guessed was from the building but then said shadow came closer and closer and two wings suddenly shot out and I was wrapped tightly in a pair of strong arms.

**Ha! Four pages! You so cannot complain! Lol. So is that ok? I know most of it is really random but eh, whaddya gonnu do? And just before any of you ask cause I know you will Iggy does not know about Fang's wings ok? And no, no one else has them.**

**REVIEWS=LUV  
LUV=INSPIRATION**

**INSPIRATION=UPDATES!**

**Fangrules**


	9. Secrets

"Do you have a freaking death wish or something?" Fang hissed angrily gripping me tightly like he thought I was going to fall again but if you listened closely enough you could tell his voice was shaking.

Well this was going even better than I thought it would.

"My hero." I gasped with fake enthusiasm.

"You really aren't like anyone I've ever met." He shook his head and that was the first time I noticed just how close we were and I mean like Uber close as in when he shook his head I could feel his semi-long hair brush my cheeks.

Ookaay, time to get bird-boy to put me down. "Ok what do I have to do to get down? Give you a cracker?" Hahaha, I don't know where I come up with this stuff, I should publish a book. _101 insults for teenage bird boys specifically Fang Martin_ yep that's what I'd call it. Pure genius.  
I got a serious glare from that comment.  
"Afraid of heights remember?" i snapped back refusing to look anywhere but his face cause if I did I would see how high I was and then I would have a panic attack. What can I say? Even superman has his kryptonite.

Realisation dawned on him and I felt us dropping. Not a good sign. I clutched him as tight as I could, positive that my nails had accidentally grabbed some skin when I took a fistful of his shirt. I squeezed my eyes shut hating the sickening feeling of dropping. I heard a muted thud and I took that as a sign that I wasn't dead and opened my eyes slowly.

Fang was staring at me clearly amused at my moment of weakness so in true Max fashion I shoved him hard causing him to stumble and almost fall over. "Tell anyone and you die." I warned and he full out laughed.

"You keep my secret I keep yours." He proposed and I realised his wings were once again gone.

It really creeped me out! Wait until I told Iggy and Nudge about this! They wouldn't believe me that's for sure, they'd probably think I'd hit my head and I couldn't very well show them now could I. yeah maybe telling them wasn't such a good idea…

"Fine." I huffed about to walk off angrily since we were on an alley beside the apartment building when I remembered my knives. "I want my knives back."

"Why do you even have those?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"_There's no reason for you to know_." I retorted and he scowled not pleased that I was using his own words against him. Pretty pleased with myself I crossed my arms smug smile in place.

"Whatever." He said, "Gimme a sec." his eyes scanned the alley for a second before he jumped into the air hovering outside his window and slipping in. "Heads up!" He called and I took two steps back as my knives (still sheathed don't worry he doesn't want to kill me) sailed through the air.

"See yah tomorrow Fang-boy!" I said loudly after strapping my knives back on. "Oh and you don't have to worry, your little secrets safe with me!" I called up, "As long as you also keep your trap shut." I added and he scowled.

OoOoOoO

I don't know, something just didn't feel right. I'd been on my bed for an hour now just staring at my phone ready to push the button to call Iggy and tell him about what I found out…but for some reason I just couldn't do it! Grrr why couldn't I just do it! Beats me. Growling in frustration I threw my phone across the room watching as it smashed against the wall. Oops, didn't mean to throw it that hard. Oh well I'll just get another one.

OoOoOoO

"What happened yesterday? Did everything go as planned?" Iggy asked anxiously the next morning just before first period.

"Uhm, yeah yeah everything went perfectly though Ryder might have hit his head just a little too hard." I chuckled.

"You can say that again, babbling on about and Angel or some crap like that when he reported in." Iggy rolled his eyes and I breathed out in relief. Good he didn't believe it. phew.

"Eh, what can I say? The boy can throw a punch." I shrugged and he laughed. "Crap, I have to go!" I gasped.

Fang was in his usual seat when I got to general studies staring blankly at the board while everyone else talked loudly to one another.

"Good morning, _mi ángel de la muerte_!" I said cheerfully and he gave me a _WTF!_ look. I couldn't help but laugh, I loved the fact that I could speak twelve languages. "It's Spanish for," I leant in close so that no one else could hear and also cause I just felt like being irritating. "My Angel of Death." I explained and he frowned. "I didn't even know you could speak another language." He said.

"Actually I can speak another twelve in all, English – duh – Spanish, German, French, Swahili – " I got a very strange look for that. I grinned and continued on my list "Latin," Another strange look, "What can I say I like languages, they're one of my strong points." I shrugged.

"I'm pretty sure that's a dead language." He stated and I rolled my eyes.

"Honestly Fangy-boy, are you going to keep on interrupting me or are you finally going to learn to shut up?" I asked and got a sour expression in return. "You are just so entertaining." I laughed wiping away imaginary tears of laughter.

Just then Ms What's-her-name walked in clapped twice and spun around dramatically, scribbling something on the board.

"Secrets!" She said loudly causing half the class to jump up not even realising she was in the classroom. "Every person is this room has one blah blah blah." I'm not going to bore you with that so we'll just skip to the end of her twenty minute rant. "And so to conclude this little lesson I would like every one of you to type out your deepest secret and bring it into class. Tomorrow we will have a session where we will each pick one out of a hat read it and tie it to a balloon to set it free…"  
Please tell me, what is the point of this? I don't know either.

I glanced over at Fang and winked.

He looked extremely disgruntled by this and huffed sinking deeper into his chair.

Ahaha! I already knew his deepest darkest secret and I'd only been there what? Three weeks? shame.

OoOoOoO

Hmm…what to write what to write… make it up? ooo I watched my mother die…no too depressing. Eh I decided that I had enough drama in my life so I would just write the truth down only I wasn't taking any chances, I'd read far too many books about stuff like this being found so for good measure I'd do each word in a different language. I'm devious.

I quickly typed it and printed staring at the page surprised when tears sprang to my eyes. I hadn't even thought of that since they died. Shaking my head to clear my thoughts I shoved it into the pocket of my black jacket, unstrapping my knives and shoving them under the bed.

**Guesses on what Max wrote! Lol, I'll give you a virtual cookie if you get it write, I doubt you will though. I know it's been a while but things have been slightly hectic with my last week of school and exams and the fact that I only got to watch Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows last weeks Thursday *grumble* this is a very sad thing I will admit. Haha.**

**REVIEWS=LUV**

**LUV=INSPIRATION  
INSPIRATION=UPDATES**

**Fangrules**


	10. Let these secrets free

OoOoOoO

Ms Thing-ma-bob cam around with a hat the next day in class, collecting everyone's papers. You could just tell by the atmosphere that no one wanted to do this obviously afraid that whoever got their secret would figure out who wrote it. I contemplated asking Fangy-boy what he'd written cause I doubted he would have put _I have wings_ on it but you never know, he is a very strange boy. The second time round I took a piece of paper and boredly read the piece of paper I had gotten.

_Oh wow, you're so hard done by _I thought sarcastically shoving the piece of paper in my pocket.

"What you get?" Fang murmured softly enough that the teacher who was still handing out the papers didn't hear.

"Breast implants." I rolled my eyes knowing exactly who it was. "You?"

His nose wrinkled, "You really don't want to know."

I chuckled at his expression, "So what did you write?" I asked and he half glared at me.

"Not sure why it matters." He said and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Alright class! Let's all go outside and set these secrets _free_!" The teacher said dreamily –I really should find out what her name is…nah that would actually take effort.

With a loud groan everyone lazily got up and walked out the class with Ms What's-her-name in the lead. We all put the pieces of paper into the balloons and inflated them with helium and let them go. Once we were all done the teacher said we could just chill out outside for the last few minutes of class. Not a good idea on her part.

"Right, I'm out." I told Fang heading off towards the parking lot.

"Where you going?" he asked grabbing my arm.

I stared at him like he was stupid and he glared at me. "I have better things to do." I stated.

"You're seriously going to ditch school?" he asked and I snorted.

"Seriously?" I said, "What kind of teenager _are _you?"

"Do you care about anything?" he enquired and I gazed at him questioningly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I demanded and he set his eyes on me.

"Let's face it Max, you don't care about anything. You obviously don't give a crap about school and I'm pretty sure no one around here wants to go within a five foot radius of you." He explained and I just gaped at him. "You have some serious communication issues because I don't think you've ever been able to say something nice to someone and you obviously think you rule the whole frickin world. I hate to break it to you, but _your not that important_."

"You say I don't care about anything _Fang_," I hissed now thoroughly pissed off, "but I've only been here a few weeks and from what I can see Iggy is your only friend and I bet the only reason you even hang around with him is so that you don't feel like a complete _loser_, you're grades aren't the best either if I can remind you and you're also alone so. You. Have. No. Right. To. Judge. Me." I spat venomously eyes sending him a deadly glare.

I saw a flash of pain on his blank face but I didn't wait for him to day anything else instead I stormed off leaving everyone outside staring after me wondering what I was doing.

OoOoOoO

_He's an arse, you did the right thing_. I told myself a few hours later when I was on the couch with a bucket of chunky-monkey and dressed in my favourite pj's. I was debating with myself whether or not I should go over to his house and apologise, it would be best if I did but I was still extremely angry at him don't ask me why he had me so riled up but I just couldn't get over it. I hadn't been this out of control of my emotions since I was twelve.

_He's a pigheaded emotionless rock who had no right to even judge my persona. He needs to get over himself_. I stated but then that traitorous part of my mind decided to chip in. _what if it isn't because he's judging your persona? What if you're so angry at him because he's struck a little too close to home_?

I could feel my stomach sink when I realised that stupid little voice was right.

OoOoOoO

Why was I even here? Beats me, all I know is that after my little revelation I felt the sudden need to apologise to Fang.

I debated on just doing it the normal way and by that I mean knocking on the door and apologising but when have I ever done it the normal way? So here I am having picked his lock and merrily walked in without a care in the world. Where was Fang? You might ask, well Fang was somewhere in here I just didn't know where. Now as I was contemplating what I was going to say I realised that I was not good with words and confronting Fang would not only be extremely mortifying but possibly might ruin my cover. I heard the shower on when I went upstairs and knew that I had a few minutes before he came out. I picked up a piece of paper and grabbed a pen scribbling something down quickly and placing it on his pillow so he would get it but when I glanced down my eyes landed on a mess of papers scattered all over the floor and in the trashcan. I picked up one of the papers and read through it quickly eyes growing wide when I realised what it was. I shoved it into my pocket and dropped the piece of paper with my apology on Fang's pillow. I was finally getting somewhere and I knew one more thing about Fang. He didn't just happen to have wings he grew them on himself.

**I know, im a terrible prson for not updating and I'm sorry guys but the creative juices kinda just stopped and I didn't know what to do! This is a totally random chapter but there you go. I hope it's ok! Oh prewarning I am on camp for a week and won't be back until next week Saturday which mean si'll probably only update on Monday but at least I have a good reason! Wish me luck, I'm heading to camp with red and purple hair. That should be interesting…lol.**

**REVIEWS=LUV  
LUV=INPSIRATION  
INPSIRATION=UPDATES!**

**Fangrules**


	11. explanations

**AN at the bottom is extremely NB!**

I guess I was so caught up in my findings that I didn't hear the shower stop or the door open. "Max?" An extremely surprised voice choked out and my head whipped to the side.

"What the hell!" I shoved the papers in his direction. "You gave yourself frickin wings? Dude that is so messed up." My nose wrinkled and he eyes me coldly.

"What are you doing in my house?" he asked really slowly, his voice filled with surprise and anger.

"Well if you really want to know I came to apologise," I pointed to the note on his pillow. "It's not my fault that you leave things all over the floor." I snapped returning his icy glare.

"You really need to leave me alone." He growled ripping the paper out of my grasp and crumbling it up.

"You really need to start explaining." I retorted.

His eyes flashed, "I don't have to explain anything to you." I hadn't noticed it until then but we were pressed up against each other glaring intensely with our faces only a few centimetres apart.

Now I would have stepped away if it were anyone else but since this was an argument with Fang I was _not_ about to give in. "You owe me." I whispered and he laughed without humour.

"I don't owe you anything."

"I've kept your little secret, I think I deserve to know exactly why I'm doing even that much." I growled and we just glared at each other for a long while until Fang finally took a step back.

"It was a mistake, you think I'd do this on purpose?" He snorted throwing the crumpled paper across the room.

"How'd you even accidentally do it?" I questioned sitting on his bed and crossing my arms.

He sighed and shook his head, "I'm good with that sort of stuff alright?" he was pacing the room now, drops from his wet hair falling onto the papers strewn across the floor. "Always have been but I've never done something like this before ok? Messing with human DNA is never a good thing and come on, you think I'm going to use other people as my lab rats?"

He was rambling now, spouting out stuff about it can kill people and almost anything can go wrong and he would never do that and yada yada.

"I really need to get you a muzzle." He flashed me an irritated look. "And besides your not making sense."

He took a deep breath and sat down on his chair. "I'll make it really simple, I don't test on other people because it's too dangerous and I'm not a murderer." The same pain that had settled in his eyes at school was back but I couldn't for the life of me figure out why. "My wings," as he said them they slowly came out but he kept them close to his body so that I could only see a sliver of shiny black, "Were an accident and even I'm stumped as to how I'm even still alive. I'm not going to go into specifics cause you just won't get it but let's just say you should really label things." He finished his little explanation and waited for me to say something.  
"So you don't know how it happened just that it did." I stated and he nodded.  
"I've been trying to get rid of them since, they're not exactly something to be proud of." He mumbled.

"Why? I mean seriously, you can _fly_."

"You have no _idea_ what these things have done to me." his muted voice cracked with sorrow and I cocked my head to the side.

"What exactly does that mean?" I questioned and he shut his eyes.

"My parents are dead because of my wings." He admitted softly and my eyes went wide.

No, the file said his parents were killed in a break in. _just face it Max, they didn't tell you the boy had freaking wings so why would they tell you they organised his parents murder?_ That voice chimed in gain.

**Ok another short chapter but since I updated yesterday I'm sure it's acceptable. Anyway here is where I need you guys to make a decision, what do you want to happen?**

**A. Max goes rogue assassin now rather than later, tells him what and who she is and helps Fang then falls for him.**

**B. Things carry on the way they're going, Fang's still oblivious as to what she is.**

**Ok, you have a week good luck!**

**Fangrules**


	12. rogue

I shoved those thoughts out of my head deciding to go into detail about that later when I was alone. "care to explain…?" I trailed off and he got this faraway look in his eyes.

After a few minutes of silence he finally realised that I was there still there and the slightly glazed look that had covered his eyes disappeared. "Long story." Was his reply and I frowned.

"That's not an answer." I stated.

"Well." He sighed, "I really don't care."

"Why do you always do that?" I questioned and he eyed me in confusion. "You block everything I ask you and when you do decide to answer its always cryptic little sentences that no one can understand!" I didn't mean for my voice to rise but I guess that's what happens when I don't get what I want fast enough which I will let you know has never happened. He's turning out to be trickier than I thought! "I mean seriously what are you trying to say? You're parents were murdered so some stupid person could find out how to get wings or what?" I snapped and he just stared at me patiently waiting for my little rant to end. I sat back with a huff and he waited a further five minutes before speaking.

"We're going to start this again?"

I glared at him but his expression didn't change. "Whatever." I grumbled, "I give up I really do." I announced standing up and making my way to his door. "When you get over you're insecurities and decide that I'm not going to hand you over to whoever killed your parents give me a call." I said angrily leaving the apartment.

Yeah… that was just a little white lie that he'll never know I told! I thought that went pretty well under the circumstances.

OoOoOoO

I had been up all night trying to piece things together, trying to understand the grander scheme of things and still came up empty when my alarm went off the next day. I wanted to talk with Iggy about it, he would see what I couldn't and he would be able to knock some sense into me. I could just picture him now gawking at me in disbelief "You're kidding!" he would gasp, "You're telling me that you think something isn't right with this mission? Max we're frickin assassins what we _do_ isn't right and now you've suddenly grown a conscience? Do you want to die a very slow and painful death? Cause that's all you'll get if you're even thinking about what I think you're thinking."

Yeah thanks Iggy for the helpful advice. Oh don't give me that look I was sleep deprived and my brain was aching. Maybe I should just skip school today and get some rest but I knew I wouldn't, if anything I'd spend longer sifting through the single blasted file they gave me on Fang trying to find something helpful.

So I arrive at school just about ready to pass out when I see Iggy just getting out of his car and Fang nowhere in sight. I was across the lot and pulling Iggy along before anyone could so much as blink but Iggy of course hadn't been expecting my sudden attack and just about chopped my arm off, only stopping the small blade just before it hit me.

"You do not wanna even try me today." I mumbled and the blade disappeared under his sleeve.

"Whoa, Maxie you really look like hell." he stated and I glared at him.  
"Well thank you Iggy, you're looking rather great today too." I snapped hitting him upside the head.

"Geeze, stop abusing me!" He whined rubbing his head, "You going to tell me why you're dragging me off _again_?"

And then I did something so Nudge-like I'm surprised I didn't kill myself. I told Iggy everything about Fang, from the second I realised he had wings to everything that had happened last night and somehow he took it al in and didn't interrupt me once only occasionally nod or frown or look thoughtful and when I was done I had confused myself even more.

"Have you informed HQ about all if this?" He asked casually after a while.

I couldn't do anything but gape at him in a 'are you serious' kinda way. He was joking right? After everything I had told him and he was worried that I hadn't checked in with HQ?

"Max, I'm serious, does anyone else know what you've found?" he demanded this time and I snapped out of my stupefied daze.

Come to think of it, no I hadn't checked in for weeks. "No, no one else knows." I shook me head to emphasize my point and he nodded.

"From the day that you got that file I knew you were gonna take this mission personally, I mean just the way you reacted to the file was enough." He sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Iggy, what's going on?" I asked cautiously and he eyed me warily.

"I don't fancy losing an arm today Maximum."

My heartbeat picked up when he said that, it was bad enough that I'd hurt him because of it.

"Back at my house in my room in the third drawer under all the papers is a blue folder." Was all he told me before walking away leaving me there feeling strangely – scared. I hadn't been scared since I was ten.

OoOoOoO

It only took me a few minutes to get to Iggy's house and only about two extra to find the folder buried under mountains of papers stuffed into his drawer, what can I say? He's not exactly the neatest person on earth. I could feel my heart thumping erratically in my chest and it got faster if possible when I found it. For some reason without even opening it I knew there would be something big in that file. I sat down on the chair and with shaky hands opened it…

I still couldn't believe it, there I was two hours later still on that blasted chair with papers and pictures littering the floor staring into space like some brainless idiot. Well I guess that's what happens when you find out something like this. I glanced down at the piece of paper in my hand, a little scrunched up because I'd held it tight for quite a while.

It was my birth certificate, I hadn't seen it in years. Why was my birth certificate of such importance? Well it only confirmed everything else that the file had told me.

The door opened with a creak and I looked up to find Iggy leaning against the doorframe. "Aren't you meant to be at school?" I asked unemotionally.

He eyed me apologetically and said softly, "Got sent home 'cause I'm 'sick'." He came closer and stood in front of me, taking in the papers all over and my birth certificate clutched in one hand. "Are you ok?" He asked gently prying it from my grasp.

"How long have you known?" I returned not answering his question.

He sighed and thought about his answer, "A while." He said truthfully.

"How long is a while?" I probed and a ghost of a smile came to his face but it was gone as soon as it appeared.

"Two months."

Two whole months and he only told me now! He had no right to keep this from me! He must have known I was about to explode because he continued, "Only pieces though, I couldn't connect them until a few days ago when I got this." He held up my birth certificate, "You never told me your Dad changed your last name and I actually thought that maybe he was your stepdad or something but then I found your birth certificate and I realised what he'd done."

I nodded slowly still half dazed.

"You know, I only started suspecting you when I checked the hospital records." He stated sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of me. "No check-ups when your Mom was pregnant with you, not even a trace that you'd even been born. But then of course I realised that your Dad could have done it all and then I noticed you were registered as a home birth."

"But, I don't…and he does and…" I trailed off thoroughly confused.

Iggy chuckled, "That is the only thing I couldn't figure out, sorry."

"I can't believe it." I mumbled and Iggy patted my knee.

"Things don't have to change, you know." He told me and I raised an eyebrow.

He was kidding right? But when I looked into his eyes my heart rate picked up again. Why was he staring at me like that? oh god, this wasn't going to end well. His sea blue eyes were swirling with something but I had the sudden feeling to get up and run. Thank goodness I did. I stood up quickly, "You're joking right Igs? Please tell me you are because I quite honestly can't see how I can just pretend I don't know any of this!" I paced around the room trying to clear my jumbled thoughts.

He sighed and we were quiet for another long while, "What are you going to do Max?" he asked in a whisper and I closed my eyes.  
"I can't just let this go Iggy, I'm sorry." And I left.

What to do what to do…you see I'd never gone against the things we were taught in the academy, I listened and did as I was told – most of the time anyway. But I'd never thought I would go rogue because I knew it was a death sentence. It was funny how things change huh? It was pouring with rain but I couldn't really bring myself to care; I had too many things on my mind. If I was going to do this then I needed to get ready for what I knew would come. No one survived the hunters.

I spent hours going through everything that I would need to do and then of course there was one last vital decision: what to do about Fang.

Fang's P.O.V.

I didn't understand her, she was so up and down with one minute laughing and the next on the verge of killing someone and that irritated me. When she stormed out yesterday I didn't think too much about it, it's not like I cared what she did but the last comment confused me. Was I that closed off? As I thought things over I realised that she was once again right about me, Iggy was my friend but I would never trust him enough to tell him about my wings and the same with Nudge but now an almost total stranger knew about them and I instantly closed off but can you really blame me? Would you tell a stranger the secrets of your life just cause they asked? I didn't think so.

_Bang bang bang_! Geeze, what the hell's that about? I got up from the couch and slowly walked out the front door, really not in the mood for any crap from anyone especially Max. I reluctantly opened the door to tell her to go away but before I could even begin to say anything there was a prick on my neck and I blacked out.

Max's P.O.V.

Shit shit shitty shit! I was screaming at myself angrily, thoroughly p'd off that I had actually let them take him. Now I had known that Iggy would have told them – it was his arse on the line too if he didn't – but I didn't expect him to do it immediately I mean I thought we were close enough that he would at least give me a day. My heart sunk when I caught them leaving the building with a drugged Fang in between two of them and instantly jumped onto my bike ready for the chase. I couldn't let them reach wherever they were going – Fang would be as good as dead if that happened – so I had to intercept them before that. I didn't bother with my helmet this time and expertly flew passed the cars as they turned onto a busy street. Bloody black armour plated vans, why were they so fast? Oh right, cause they're carrying a kidnapped teenager who can fly in the back.

I knew what I had to do but I couldn't help but be a little more ticked off because my beloved bike would soon be a total write-off. Just a little closer! Come on…come on! Move you stupid machine! I yelled like it would make the bike go faster. Once I was positive that I was closer enough I took a deep breath and made a dive for the back doors, the tips of my fingers only just grabbing hold while my bike spun across four lanes of traffic. Oops. I heard shouting from the inside and knew they'd spotted me, I mean really who wouldn't have noticed that? There was a loud banging and seconds later the doors flew open. The guy held out his gun, eyes scanning the busy streets trying to find me. He dropped down and looked under the car to make sure I wasn't there. _Idiot, you always check up first_. Holding the edge of the roof I swung down, my ankles locking around the guy's neck and yanking him out of the truck only to be flattened by the car behind.

I didn't spare a second and dove straight for the second armed man who had already started loosing shots at me. I hissed when one hit my shoulder and wrestled the gun away from him shooting him once and killing him.

Fang was chained with reinforced steel to the floor of the van and I eyed it for a second before aiming the gun at the links.

"What the hell are you doing!" he yelled at me.

"Shut up." I said before shooting three shots at the chain holding him down. It shattered noisily and he hopped up quickly rubbing his wrists. "Now I suggest you put those wings to good use and get your arse out of here." I ordered, slipping a long knife out from where it was strapped around my waist.

"Who are you?" he whispered.

"Live now, talk later." And since he was just taking too damn long I pushed past him and opened the iron door separating the driver from the rest. After taking care of the driver I roughly grabbed Fang's shirt.

"We have about three seconds till this thing crashes into something so you either get us out now or we can both die and have wasted my time." His eyes swimming with incomprehension his arms wound around my waist and his wings came out.

Once in the air I let out a deep breath. "Well that just made my life about ten times harder." I noted and Fang seemed to realise what had just happened.  
"Who the hell were those people and _what are you_?" he asked icily and I rolled my eyes.

"I'll tell you as soon as we land." I assured him and he glared at me. "Don't look at me like that, I just saved your bloody life you could at least be a tad thankful." I poked his chest and his jaw tightened.

He landed on the roof of his apartment, instantly taking about five steps back and his wings disappearing. I moved to the door leading down but he grabbed my wrist. "Explain. Now." He ordered and I looked back at his hard onyx eyes.

"How 'bout this? I explain while you pack, that way we might actually be able to get out of here before they realise you've just been taken back." I smiled sweetly at him, wrenching my arm out his grip. "Don't push me Fang, you can either come voluntarily, and possibly get some answers _or_ I could just knock you out right here and keep you in a bunker with on one but yourself to keep you company till this blows over." I snapped when he didn't follow.

After hesitating he followed me down. The door to his place was slightly open so they must have surprised him by the door.

Fang came up behind me "Wh-"

I cut him off by holding up my hand. "Stay here." I whispered sternly and I could practically feel the anger radiating off him. I took a small gun from my boot and pushed the door open slightly. all I need was a creak and I'd shoot, what can I say I'm just a little trigger happy.

The apartment was completely silent, I couldn't even hear my own breathing and I made my way slowly through every room and I was upstairs checking Fang's bedroom when I heard them downstairs.

"Iggy?" A very confused Fang said and I froze.

Iggy! Crap! I was out the room and down the stairs with the gun at Iggy's head in a split second.

"Max what the hell are you doing!" Fang hissed surprised that I was attacking his friend.

"Shut up Fang." I snapped and tuned him out. Iggy's back was to me so I carefully stepped in front of him with the gun still aimed for his head and my finger ready to pull the trigger. "What, they send you to kill me?" I asked icily glaring at Iggy.

**Ooo DRAMA! lol**

**Right, there you go! Merry (Belated) Christmas to you all, lol. **

**Anybody wanna try and guess what Max found out? eh it's pretty obvious but anyway. **

**Teehee. I got an I-pad, I'm uber chuffed!**

**REVIEWS=LUV  
LUV=INSPIRATION  
INSPIRATION=UPDATES!  
Fangrules**


	13. assassins, motels, and Hunters

He didn't move, "I didn't turn you in, Max." he said calmly and I barked out a laugh.

"Well isn't that Funny? I mean it's not like _you were the only person I told_."

He winced at my betrayed tone. "You have to believe me! I came to warn you, I knew you'd be here but the door was open when I got here." He tried to reason but I was way passed reasoning. "Take my weapons, you know where I keep them." He added and I eyed him for a second.

"Fang, take the gun out of my back pocket."

"Ma-"

"Would you listen to me for once in your god damn life!" I growled and I felt him take it. "Take off the safety and aim it at his head." I ordered and then when he didn't make a move to do anything I added, "Do it!"

I heard the click of the safety and lowered my gun I removed every weapon from Iggy's body, throwing it clear across the room so he would have no hope of reaching one before I shot him if he tried.

Iggy and I stared at each other in silence for a long while until the question that had been nagging at me for a while finally came out, "Why did you do it?" I asked.

"I didn't." he stated blue eyes boring into me, "If I was the one who gave you all the answers which – might I add – is enough to get me killed before we even _go_ into the whole hacking into the pentagon thing then why would I turn you in?" He asked, "You're my best friend Max."

I opened my mouth to reply when a soft beeping went on. I took the pager from his belt and frowned. "They're calling in you. Why would they call you?"

Iggy just grinned happily; he knew that he was right. Smug bastard.

"If you didn't tell them then who did?" I demanded.

"They must have bugged my room." He said with a shrug, "But we can discuss this on the way, they're coming." He continued urgently and I nodded.

"Where's Nudge?"

"I sent her away earlier when I decided that I was going to help you guys. She's setting up a place for us."

"Where?"

"You know at that place where that thing happened one time?"

I nodded with a smile. "Good." I turned to Fang, "Give me your phone." I ordered and he raised an eyebrow. "What you think they're not going to try and track you?" I snorted and he chucked it at me. "Nothing electronic, no I-pods, laptops, heck I don't even want an electric toothbrush ok? Now go pack."

Once Fang had gone mumbling something unintelligible that I decided to ignore I continued to question Iggy until Fang came down the stairs with a duffel bag slung over his shoulder and a frown on his face. "Oh stop looking so glum, we're here to keep you alive you know." I stated the obvious with a roll of my eyes and slipped the gun back into my boot. "Alright." I said cheerfully, "Let's get this show on the road!" I sang and the boys followed me outside. Thankfully Iggy had brought a car big enough for all of us and our things to fit into and pretty soon we were whizzing down the road at top speed. "Right, where's the nearest car dealership?" I asked no one in particular and Fang answered in a whisper from the back seat.

"Two blocks down to the right."

"Thanks, we have to dump this car ASAP before they pull a trace and then we have some minor surgery to do Igs." He nodded from the drivers seat and Fang's head appeared between the seat.  
"_Surgery!_"

"Yeah." I shrugged, "We're bugged so we can't exactly go round with chips in our arms and just _hope_ they don't find us." Fang eyed me in that way of his and I sighed. "Listen there isn't enough time to explain everything but I swear once we are in the clear I'll try and answer all your questions ok?" I gave him a pleading look and his eyes softened slightly.

He nodded and retreated back to his seat. The rest of the ride was silent besides Iggy singing along to the some random song on the radio.

Once we reached the dealership Iggy didn't waist any time in picking the lock and letting us in.

I eyed the cars, fingers gliding over the sleek paint. So many to choose from so little time…

"Yo Max!" Iggy called me from the opposite side of the showroom and I jogged over.

"What is it?" I asked but a grin spread across my face when I took in the sleek navy blue Kawasaki. "Dibs." I called and he chuckled.

"It would be easier if we took bikes, they'll no doubt try the vans so the bikes will be a huge advantage." He reasoned but I wouldn't have objected anyway.

"I'll take Fang."

"Who's taking me where?" Fang appeared behind me so close that I when he spoke I could feel his breath on the back of my neck. I froze fighting back the instinct to attack him and relaxed a moment later.

"If you _want_ me to kill you do that again." I warned without turning. I broke the display cabinet holding the helmets and chucked a camouflage one at Iggy and a black one at Fang. I picked up the other black one and dug in the drawers until I found a bunch of keys. I held them up for Iggy to see and grinned evilly. It took me a second to find the keys for my new bike and the ones for the bike Iggy had chosen. I revved the engine and enjoyed the sound officially I heaven. I patted the back of the seat and after hesitating Fang got one. How did we get out you might be ask? Well let's just say there was a lot of glass and it's a good thing we wore the helmets.

OoOoOoOoO

By the time we stopped for a break at some run down motel in the middle of nowhere past midnight that night I was so keyed up that every sound made me jump. Iggy was busy getting us a room and Fang was leaning against the bike casually but his mind was in another world.

"Fang?" I touched his arm and his head snapped over to me.

His eyes instantly locked with mine and he stared at me intensely for what seemed like forever. "You know, the last thing you said to me before all this started was _When you get over you're insecurities and decide that I'm not going to hand you over to whoever killed your parents give me a call_." Ah there you go, I was waiting for the accusations to begin.

"I'm a liar Fang, I've lied every single day to everyone I've met for six years so don't take it personally I was just doing my job." I told him and turned to meet Iggy halfway since he was coming back when Fang grabbed my wrist and spun me back to face him.

"And what exactly is your job?" he asked onyx eyes impenetrable but daring me to lie to him again.

"You wanna know what I do?" I chuckled, "You sure about that?"

His gaze didn't falter but his grip on my wrist tightened slightly.

I shrugged in a you-asked-for-it kinda way and went on my toes so that I could whisper in his ear, "I'm an assassin." And with that I left him frozen on the spot obviously not expecting that.

Iggy raised an eyebrow at me when I reached him and after looking at m for a second he realised what I'd done. "Aw come on Max." he sighed shaking his head.

"What? He wanted to know what I did!" I defended but I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

"You really want him to run for the hills don't you?" Iggy chuckled, "There was only one room left." He said but something about the smile looming on his face told me to be afraid. "And it's a double!"

I groaned and walked away from him, not in the mood for his disgusting pervertedness.

Fang was still as stiff as a board when I approached and glanced at me when I picked up his duffel that I had expertly strapped very tightly to the back of Iggy's bike. "You coming?" I asked gesturing up the stairs where Iggy was unlocking the door to the room.

"You're an assassin?" he asked again in a gruff voice.

I looked around the almost empty parking lot, "This isn't exactly a good place to talk about this." I tried to get him to understand without using words and he seemed to understand because he took the duffel and made his way to the stairs.

I chose to ignore the bed situation and just plopped down on the ratty old couch, Fang and Iggy following me suite obviously realising that it was time for Dr Phil. Fang took the chair to my right and Iggy just leant against the couch.

"Right." I said finally, looking directly at Fang. "What do you want to know?"

OoOoOoO

We spent three hours explaining everything and we still hadn't even come to what I had found out in the file. I wasn't too sure how to explain that, or if I even wanted him to know. Iggy had passed out after the first hour and a half and Fang hadn't sad anything since we started unless it was to ask the occasional question so I was watching him carefully, wondering how he would take it all. I mean there was rather a lot, we'd gone through everything we knew, everything about his would-be assassination and had to go into detail about everything regarding our 'way of life' as Iggy put it and I was about to break the thick silence with another bombshell. Well I was until he spoke.

"I knew there wasn't something right about you." He whispered with a shake of his head.

I shrugged, "You're not the first." I admitted and something flashed in his eyes.

"How many people have you murdered?" he asked in that stoic voice of his and I was almost scared to tell him.

Don't ask me why but now I felt extremely ashamed of what I had done for the last six years so I told him bitterly, "it's not something I keep track of."

His eyes widened for a split second as he took in what I knew he was thinking there were enough that I couldn't remember how many. His eyes were asking me the silent question he couldn't voice and I oddly understood it because who wouldn't want to know that? I tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear and locked eyes with him, he needed to understand this first time round.

"When you do what I've done for as long as I have…you learn to not hate yourself for it, you do as you're told and shove any and all emotions away. You let that horror register and your screwed." I told him slowly, "They're cruel, they push you to limits you didn't even know you had, they turn you against the people you thought you could trust put that little doubt in your mind that you'll never be able to trust anyone. You learn to hate life to accept that it isn't worth anything. So you don't even have to blink to kill."

He flinched.

"It's what they do to you Fang. We were all just kids, what did expect us to do? Defy them? Iggy was _seven_ when he was taken from his family, he killed first when he was nine." I continued without hesitation, he was going to listen whether he liked it or not. "While you were being tucked into bed by your mom and dad the rest of us were locked in dog crates with these…_things_ guarding us, taunting us." I shivered at the memory of my first year. "They brain wash you in the cruellest ways and only a handful can actually escape that." I stayed silent for a while, "You have no idea what we've been through." I shook my head and stood.

I paced the length of the room for a few minutes before sighing and glancing at Fang who was thinking again. "It's late, get some rest. We have to be up early tomorrow." I said and climbed into the big bed, the boys could sleep on the floor.

OoOoOoO

You know when you wake up so suddenly that any and all traces of sleep are gone and you can't find out why you woke up in the first place? Well that's what happened to me the next morning.

When I shot out of bed the sun wasn't even up yet but something in my gut was telling me to run, and run _fast_. Now I have been known to have quite a good instinct so I slid out of bed and checked the room, Iggy was still passed out on the couch and Fang asleep in the chair. Nothing out of place. I crept over to the window and moved the curtain just enough that I could get a look at the corridor. Shit! I had crossed the room and woken Iggy before you could even blink. I tapped his head twice and he was up, eyeing me in confusion.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Hunters." That one word was enough to make Iggy tense and jump up so fast he was just a blur. My heart had begun to pick up speed as I shoved the few things we had unpacked into the backpack I had brought and loaded my gun. Fang was still asleep in the chair, unaware of the serious threat just a few seconds away. I shook him quickly whispering urgently "Fang you need to wake up now!" I hissed and his eyes cracked open.

I shoved the loaded gun into his hands and he blinked down at it in a sleepy daze. "You have three seconds to get into that bathroom and up through that vent before they get here." The sleep seemed to evaporate instantly and he stood, half way to the bathroom before he realised that neither Iggy nor I was following him.

He frowned and I shook my head. "No time, please just go." I begged, throwing my backpack at him. "Front pocket has directions. Don't forget. Keep. Low."

His eyes widened as he took in my words and their meaning. He glanced from me to Iggy in horror. Iggy shot him a reassuring smile. "Precaution, don't worry just go." He urged and after hesitating Fang nodded and locked the bathroom door behind him. I looked at Iggy and nodded in thanks. We both knew there was about a 98% chance of us not making it through this.

"Hey Igs."

"Yeah?" he smiled.

"Thanks for putting up with all my crap."

He chuckled, "I'm gonna have lots more to put up with after this don't worry."

I admired his way of positive thinking, while I on the other hand was ready to die.

**Hi guys, hope you enjoyed the chappie, it's slightly shorter than the other one but meh. Things will be explained in chappie 14 I swear! Lol! I managed to find internet in this stupid place how kwl! So now I can update on weekends! Yay!**

**Happy new year for tomoz guys! Can you believe it's the end of 2010 already! it's scary.**

**There are just a few things I wanted to address concerning reviews.**

**First, i know I have a lot of spelling errors and grammar issues and it can get irritating but unfortunately I'm not going to start fixing them any time soon and, no, I **_**won't**_** get a Beta for the simple reason that they take too long. I update almost every day – most of the time – because I don't have to wait for someone to check over my writing and I update a few minutes after I have finished writing that chapter because I don't have the patience to wait for a beta to send it back and I hate rereading my writing. Now if my errors bother you that much then please **_**feel free**_** to copy the chapters, edit them and then send them back to me but I won't be sending them to anyone pre-posting the chappie. **

**So please, for the love of all things good in this world stop reviewing and telling me that I have spelling errors etc because **_**I really don't care**_** and it just ruins my day.**

**Second, yes I know that the first chapter's underlined stuff is boring and all but I kept it when I re-wrote Assassination for the simple reason that **_**I didn't know how to start this fic**_** and I still don't to be honest. If you have any better ideas on how the beginning should have gone or you wish to rewrite the first chappie then once again feel free to do so.**

**I am sorry because I'm not trying to be rude or anything but I needed to get this out cause it's really getting on my nerves.**

**REVIEWS (Without spelling and grammar complaints)=LUV  
LUV=INSPIRATION  
INSPIRATION=UPDATES**

**Fangrules**


	14. Bloodshed

The next few seconds seemed to drag on forever and I can honestly say they were burned into my memory for the rest of my life, every detail engraved into my mind.

Two shadows passed the windows and my breath caught. This was it.

OoOoOoO

They were dead; both of them sprawled out with arms and legs at odd angles. There was no mercy; it was vengeful. I was panting hard, my heartbeat drowning out any and all sounds and I shook so violently I crumpled to the ground. After being around death for so long you would have thought I was impervious to it right? Well I was. I felt the bile rose in my throat when my out-of-focus eyes took in my best friend, the reason for feeling like I wanted to die myself. The scene still flashed behind my eyelids and I couldn't help it, I burst into tears. The sobs wracking my body as I curled up to my best friend and cried.

_*Flashback*_

_The Hunter's eyes glittered with happiness and I stared at him wide eyed, the fear flooding through me. The knife he held as long as my forearm and glittering in the light let in from the open door. I knew what was coming and for some reason couldn't make myself do anything about it, I was resigned to the fact that I would die and it was finally going to happen. I watched, frozen to the spot as the blade sailed towards me, it would hit me square in the chest – a perfect hit. That is until a loud cry broke me from my daze and before I could register anything someone shoved me roughly out of the way of the blade._

"_No!" Iggy roared._

_My blood ran cold at hearing a sharp intake of breath._

"_Iggy!" I screamed catching him before he hit the ground._

_My eyes shot over to where the second hunter had been fighting Iggy and pure murderous rage flooded my vanes replacing the ice-cold horror. He was standing there, with nothing more than a small graze on his cheek to show for the fight with Iggy. _

_*End flashback*_

I could still feel the feint fluttering of his heart as it struggled to beat, the blood soaking his shirt and pooling on the floor around us. Everything felt numb as I watched him die, there was nothing I could do for him, hospital would ensure his death and possibly mine and where else could I take him? The wound was fatal if he didn't get help _now_ and that wasn't going to happen.

I don't know when I noticed it, or maybe I'd heard it the entire time but slowly, slowly the voice registered, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." And I could feel warm drops falling on my neck. I didn't know who the tears belonged to but I couldn't bring myself to even look at who was behind me.

I felt arms encircle my waist and tug gently, trying to get me to leave him but I just couldn't. I clung to Iggy's blood soaked shirt and the tugs became harder, "No! No!" I cried refusing to leave him.

"You can't help him Max." an anguished voice whispered in my ear and I choked out another sob, my shoulders hunching in defeat.

I let whoever it was pull me away from Iggy and when I looked up through tear filled eyes I managed to piece together the blurry image and identify it as Fang. This only made the tears came harder as I curled up into a ball in his lap and cried for my friend, for Fang, for the lives I'd taken and for my parents. Every memory of Iggy flashed through my mind, soon blending with the few memories I still had of my family followed suite by Nudge and Gazzy and Angel. Once again I was alone, and I had never been so scared.

**I know it's short but let's face it; Max's grief deserves its own chappie.**

**Please review guys and tell me what you thought!**

**To Vamps-with-wings**

**Just thought I should let you know you cannot say I don't try with my chapters because in the entire chapter 13 I counted four mistakes, so yes I**_** do**_** use spell check, always have and always will but the thing is that I write fast mess up the order of letters and **_**spell check changes it**_** and sue me if I don't want to reread my writing because I think it is complete and utter **_**crap**_** ok? I do not think I have any writing talent what-so-ever courtesy of a very low self esteem and rereading what I write just makes me feel worse about it. Also just another point, I do care about my fics, if I didn't I wouldn't be updating every other day. When I said I didn't care I meant I didn't care that people complained about my grammar and spelling because honestly it is not justified. Like you said, I am only human and make mistakes so of course my chapters aren't going to be perfect.**

**REVIEWS=LUV  
LUV=INSPIRATION**

**INSPIRATION=UPDATES  
**

**Fangrules**


	15. Folders, flights and makeovers

-Five days later-

Fang's P.O.V.

Nudge and I were in the kitchen sitting silently at the island in the centre, she would glance towards Max's room every few minutes and tears would well in her eyes before she would blink them back and repeat the cycle. It had been a day since Max and I had reached the almost snowed in cabin in the middle of a forest and broken the news of Iggy's death to Nudge. Max had then retreated to her room and hadn't been seen since. Nudge had barely said a word so the entire house was left in an eerie silence.

Nudge gave a sniffle and took a sip of the hot chocolate I'd made us and I sighed.

I couldn't take this any more. I stood up quickly and Nudge's head snapped up but I didn't pay any attention when she called my name. I needed to get out of here even if it was only for a few hours. I threw open the window in my room, the cold air hitting my face like a thousand splinters. I climbed out the window expertly and let my wings come out. I rolled my shoulders and let go of the roof.

Max's P.O.V.

I was in my room, curled up in a ball, the blue folder sitting on my bed sealed shut. I wanted to burn it, to never think about its contents ever again because it had caused all this. If I hadn't known about it then I wouldn't have gone rogue and Iggy would still be alive. We'd probably be discussing improvements for the plan, laughing and having a good time. That just brought on a new round of tears because just thinking about killing Fang made me feel like the murderer I was. The thing was that no matter which way it went at the end of the day someone would end up dead.

The door flew open and Nudge shot in, eyes wide. "Fang's left!" She gasped and my head snapped up.

"WHAT!" I yelled jumping up, the tears instantly halting. My heart started beating erratically. No, no, no! He's such an idiot! I internally screeched. "Where!"  
"I don't know, we were sitting in the kitchen and he just got up and left but he's not in his room and the windows open!" Nudge carried on and I pushed passed her to get up the stairs. Sure enough Fang's window was open, letting in the freezing air. I ran over and ignoring my fear of heights looked up. No, he's not on the roof.

"I'm going to kill him." I growled throwing on a jacket and picking up my throwing knives. "Stay here in case he comes back." I ordered and Nudge nodded

Stupid frickin bird-boy, he wanted to die didn't he! Please let him have stayed close. I begged, my eyes scanning the trees as I made my way through the forest. It was totally silent, not even the birds were making a noise so even just the crunch of my boots sounded too loud in the dead still surroundings. I couldn't exactly just start yelling his name and hope no one heard me so I had to rely on my brilliant eyesight to find him.  
"Dead boy." I growled under my breath as I trudged through the knee high snow trying to find a retard with wings who just so happened to blend into the frickin surroundings. Fun fun. My fingers were already starting to go numb and it had only been a few minutes.

Fang's P.O.V.

I landed easily on the windowsill a few hours later and almost lost my grip when Nudge screeched at the top of her lungs "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!" suddenly she was in front of me and took a fistful of my shirt yanking me inside and shutting the window.

I ignored her little rant and ruffled my hair to get rid of the snow that had landed in it while I was flying. My wings were freezing! I turned to leave the room and head down to where there was a fire to warm myself up but Nudge wasn't having any of that and pushed me down on the bed. "You are one of the most irresponsible idiots I have ever met in my life." She huffed glaring at me.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever." I slid out of the frozen jacket I had worn and spread my wings trying to warm them up.

Nudge didn't seem fazed in the slightest and continued to glare at me in anger. Suddenly that expression dropped and she frowned but more in confusion than anger. "If Max brought you back then where is she?" She asked and I raised an eyebrow.

"What are you on about? Max didn't bring me back I just went for a fly." I stated but my stomach dropped. Where was Max?

Nudges eyes widened and her eyes shot over to the closed window. "Oh no." she breathed and realisation dawned on me.

I had come in because of the serious looking storm that was looming but Max was still out there, still looking for me. Shit.

Nudge didn't stop me when I jumped out the window this time as I flew as fast as I could for the forest.

OoOoOoO

The snow had started to fall and the wind was deadly, it was so strong that I had to walk rather than fly because every few seconds I would be blown into a tree.

"Max!" I yelled into the wind hoping against hope that she was alright, if she died…

I could barely see ten feet in front of me and I had lost feeling in my fingers but I pushed on. I need to find her.

I wandered through the snow knowing that the only way I'd ever find her in this storm would be if I fell over her, you know the saying miss by a centimetre miss by a mile? That would have to be applied in this situation. Suddenly the wind just stopped, only for a moment but that was all I need. I sucked in a breath when I noticed the form curled into a ball at the base of a tree just a few feet to my left.

"Max." I breathed rushing to her side. The snow had almost buried her already coming up to her waist and I quickly dug her out. Panic took over when she didn't move but I calmed only slightly when I noticed her chest moving slightly through her thick coat. I put my arm under her knees and scooped her up holding her tight. Her arms came around my neck and I knew that she would be ok. "It's ok Max." I reassured her, not even sure if she could hear me. My wings snapped out and with difficulty I managed to get into the air having to be very careful to avoid the gusts of wind that would knock me out the air and with Max in my arms that just wasn't feasible. Once I was clear of the trees it was slightly easier to fly in the right direction but it still took me over an hour to reach the cabin that was almost indistinguishable because of the amount of snowfall. Nudge threw open my bedroom window as soon as she saw us and I carefully manoeuvred my way in without dropping Max. I set her carefully on the bed and asked Nudge to turn up the heating. She nodded and scurried out the room while I carefully took off Max's ice-crusted clothes. When she was left in only her bare essentials I dug in my still packed duffel until I found a shirt and slipped it on her with difficulty, pulling the blankets over her. Once Max was covered I got changed into some dry and warm clothes before sliding under the blankets with her. I pulled her close, rubbing her arm trying to get her to warm up. It was hours before she stopped shivering and somewhere along the line I must have fallen asleep.

Max's P.O.V.

I didn't know how long I slept, didn't really care either but when my eyes opened my breathing stopped. The events that had taken place the day before came crashing down and my eyes widened as I realised that I was using Fang's chest as a pillow. I will admit that he was really comfy but I couldn't for the life of me figure out why we were in the same bed! I would have moved but when I tried to get up his arms which were around my waist held me tighter. Don't ask me why I lay back down because I honestly can't tell you, maybe I was still tired who knows. I rested my ear over his heart and closed my eyes again. He was alive.

We were going to have a big fat chat when he woke up about leaving without a word but we'd get to that later I was still trying to figure out why I hadn't dreamed of Iggy that night. It was still so fresh in my mind that I could make out every single detail when I shut my eyes and that reduced me to tears. I silently cried effectively soaking Fang's shirt but I really couldn't care less. I knew I needed to forget it and move on because wallowing never got anyone anywhere and it was distracting me from what I needed to do – yesterday was the perfect example – but it's easier said than done, he was my best friend.

"Max?" Fang's groggy voice broke me from my thoughts and I glanced up at him to find him staring at me in confusion. "You're crying." He whispered his onyx eyes boring into mine.

"I need to tell you something." I blurted out of nowhere catching both of us off guard.

My eyes widened a fraction and I sat up, his arms dropping from around me. He also sat up against the headboard and waited for me to continue. I sighed and rubbed my eyes internally chastising myself for saying that. What was wrong with me? I swear I was demented.

He was fully awake when I looked up at him again and his hand was in his messy hair that was sticking up in every direction which was pretty cute.

_Not the time_! I internally yelled at myself. "You didn't give yourself wings." I stated and Fang practically gawked at me in a what-the-hell-have-you-been-smoking kinda way.

I took another breath before starting again, how do you have this kind of conversation? "What did your dad do for a living Fang?" I asked and he seemed to be very confused.

"He was a doctor." He said simply and I nodded.

"Mine was a scientist." I admitted, "Mom was a vet." I added.

Fang opened his mouth to ask what relevance this had to his wings but I held up my hand to silence him. "Just listen, I don't know how to say this and it's gonna come out all wrong I just know it but I have to try." I babbled and Fang settled back still looking at me like I'd grown a second head. "Does the name Jeb Batchelder ring any bells?" I asked and Fang frowned but nodded stiffly.  
"Yeah he was my Dad's best friend. Why?" he said cautiously.

"What about Valencia Martinez?" I said ignoring his question.

Disgruntled he answered me, "Yeah."

I nodded, "They were married right?"

He nodded again.  
"And had a daughter but you've never met her."

He slowly nodded obviously not making the connection.

After a few more minutes I groaned, "God Fang could you be any slower?" I complained and shook my head. "My real name isn't Maximum Ride its Viviana Forester and my parents were your parents' best friends!" I let out and he just stared at me with wide eyes.

He sucked in a breath and didn't say anything for a few minutes, his shocked expression slowly leaving his face "What are you playing at?" he said glaring at me.

I sighed and shook my head, "I'm not playing at anything Fang." I whispered but he wasn't convinced he stood up abruptly and headed for the door. "I'm not lying, Fang!" I cried, the tears coming back again. I didn't bother to blink them back because I knew it was useless.

He left the room, slamming the door behind him. I stayed on his bed for a few more minutes and got all the tears out determined not to cry anymore. I stood up determinedly and picked up the blue folder from my bed on my way downstairs. Fang was sitting at the island staring off into space while Nudge cooked something. I threw the folder onto the table with a loud _smack_.

"I'm not lying." I snapped before turning and going back upstairs.

Fang's P.O.V.

I was sick of all the lies! She had no right to mess around with my head like this!

_Smack_! The noise broke me from my thoughts and I found Max glaring at me and a blue folder in front of me.

"I'm not lying." She snapped leaving the room.

Nudge had stopped humming to herself and watched me warily.

I looked up at her and she said, "She did all of this for you, I think she deserves a little trust." And then she left he kitchen too.

I stared at the folder for a long while before giving in with a sigh. I picked it up and opened it.

Max's P.O.V.

I was in my room again, knees bought up to my chest as I thought everything over. Why couldn't my life be normal? Oh right because my parents decided it would be a good idea to –

_Knock knock_. I didn't have time to reply before the door slowly opened revealing a sombre looking Fang clutching the blue folder.

"You're telling the truth." He whispered and I nodded, not moving from the bed.

Fang sat on the edge and dropped the stupid file that had caused all our problems onto the bed. "So…test tube babies huh?" he was trying to lighten the atmosphere and I gave him an appreciative smile.

"Yeah." We both stared at the file for a while longer.  
"But you don't have wings." He stated and I shook my head.

"Nope." I crossed my legs and prepared to tell him my thoughts. "But I think it's because I haven't been exposed to what you were." I told him and he raised an eyebrow in question. "You said they showed up after an accident with some chemicals right?"  
He nodded.  
"So maybe I just haven't come into contact with whatever caused the wings to show up."

He contemplated that for a minute, "never thought of it that way. It's possible though."

"I can't believe it." he murmured after another long silence.

"It's a lot to take in, I know."

"Why didn't they tell us?" he asked brokenly.

"To protect us, I guess." I shrugged, "I mean can you blame them? How exactly do you bring that up? 'Oh by the way you're human/avian hybrids and there are people out to get you'. I don't think so. Besides we were a flop remember?" I nudged his side and he chuckled softly.

"Suppose." He whispered dropping his head into his hands. "Maybe if I hadn't–"

I put a hand on his shoulder and he glanced up at me. "You didn't do anything wrong." I said sternly and his eyes softened.

"You know, if we were normal we'd have known each other our entire lives." He said randomly and I chuckled.

"Ugh, putting up with you for two months was bad enough but eighteen years? Don't even get me _started_." I said with mock disgust.

He rolled his eyes but the smile returned.

"I still don't understand why they kept us apart though. I mean I've known your parents for as long as I can remember but you…"

I shrugged, "I'm not even going to pretend to know the reasoning behind _half_ the things they did… I mean come on, _we're two percent bird _Fang; they must have been just a little insane."

He nodded and we drifted into our own thoughts once again.

"Is this why you…?" he trailed off suggestively and I nodded sadly.

"Yes." I murmured.

"So if you hadn't known you'd have killed me?" he enquired gently. I tensed instantly and he took that as my answer. "Thought so."

"Do you hate me?" I asked and he frowned.

"Why would I hate you?" he asked genuinely confused.

I gaped at him, "I was going to kill you."

He just shrugged it off and we dropped the subject. "So, what's the plan?" he asked when we both glanced at the snow that almost came up to the second floor windows.

"Wait it out, I guess." I said simply, "There's not much else we can do with all the snow."

-1 week later-

I think we'd gone through almost every single DVD in this place and trust me most of it consisted with Nudges sappy romance's or gory horrors, now since my life was like one of those horrors I really wasn't in the mood to watch them. Fang seemed to second this so our nights –and half our days- were filled with mindless staring into space. Finally after three days I gave in and joined Nudge on the couch to watch _little black book_. Cringe. Now I was just about ready to gouge my eyes out with a spoon when Fang came to the rescue with some board games he'd found in the attic.

So after that I would drift into the lounge where Nudge would be watching some really lame DVD and then Fang would come in about twenty minutes later and we'd start to play a board game I haven't so much as touched in years – cause come on, assassins don't sit round playing cards in their spare time – like Monopoly or Uno.

"Cheater!" I gasped eyeing the monopoly board and Fang's car which had just missed jail.

"Did not." He chuckled and I glared at him.

"You rolled four, that's five. To jail you go!" I sang flicking it onto the jail square.

I stuck my tongue out at him and he shook his head.

He copied me and I busted out laughing, there seriously is nothing more hysterical than Fang pulling a tongue.

Nudge looked over at us, obviously not happy that we were being so loud. "Would you two keep quiet?" She hissed turning back to the movie before she could miss anything.

"Dibs watching Harry Potter after this." I said loudly and Nudge glared at me.

OoOoOoO

I gasped as I jolted upright, my eyes quickly scanning the room but coming up empty. I breathed out in relief, wiping the back of my hand across my sweaty forehead. I took a few deep breathes to calm my erratically beating heart and pushed off the covers. Standing on shaky legs I left my room to check on Nudge and Fang. Nudge was safely asleep in her room which calmed me slightly but not much. Nudge could take care of herself, Fang on the other hand… I drifted to Fang's room but just by the tight feeling in my stomach I knew he wouldn't be in there. Even after the incident last week he still insists on flying at least once a day no matter how dangerous it is. Sure enough when I opened the door his bed was still made and the light was on. I shook my head and stuck my head out the open window.

"You plan on getting some sleep any time soon?" I called up and seconds later his head appeared over the edge of the roof.

He flashed me a smile but shook his head. "Can't sleep." He admitted, "Why you up?"

I shrugged and he nodded.

"Nightmare?" He asked offering me a hand when I climbed out to join him.

"Yeah." I said ignoring his hand. I shivered when I sat on the snowy roof and he wrapped a blanket I didn't realise he had around my shoulders.

We sat in comfortable silence for a while before I decided to bring up to subject of getting on the move again.

"They'll send more."

Fang turned to look at me silently telling me to continue.

"They won't stop just because The Hunters they sent are dead. In fact that'll probably only have ticked them off. No one's ever survived The Hunters." I stated and he frowned.

"If they're that good…how did you survive?" he asked and I snorted.

"Anger." I said simply, I didn't want to go into detail about that day.

He didn't press the issue; it was a delicate subject for both of us.

He was too understanding, it got on my nerves. I mean seriously! I was going to frickin murder him but he's ok with that, I've killed basically my entire life and he's ok with that. He saw what I did to those Hunters and _he's still ok with it_.

"I don't understand you." I admitted out of the blue.

"What?" he said gruffly obviously not expecting that.

"You've accepted it all without judging us. Even the night when we first told you everything you listened and didn't react at all, it's was like you were ok with it all. If I was in your place I would have been out of there in three seconds flat." I said with a shake of my head.

He chuckled then sighed, "I wasn't ok with it, Max. I was actually pretty freaked out." he said nudging my side, "But what good would it have done if I'd tried to run? I mean you're an assassin-"

"Ex-assassin." I corrected.

He snorted, "Fine, ex-assassin then. If I'd run you'd have stopped me, if I'd started screaming all over the place you'd probably have tied me to a chair duct-taped my mouth to shut me up."

I laughed.

He flashed a smile before going serious again. "Sometimes you just have to trust that people are trying to help."

Damn him and his stupid logic.

"You have so been practicing that." I stuck out my tongue, pulling the blanket away from him and wrapping it tighter around myself.

He chuckled and shrugged, "What can I say? I have a way with words." Then he winked at me and I shoved him off the roof.

"Hey!" he gasped coming back up with his wings spread. He mock-glared at me and I grinned.

His hand shot out and he grabbed my wrist yanking me towards the edge of the roof.

In a second I was straddling him with my hand at his throat.

His eyes widened and I leaned in. "Don't forget who you're dealing with." I said simply, jumping up.

He stood up and watched me for a second.  
"What?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

He shook his head, "nothing, never mind." Be said jumping into the air again. He held out his hand, "Are you coming?"

I hesitated. Flying. Scared of heights. No way in hell. "No." I crossed my arms to emphasise my point and he sighed.

"Max, you're part bird I think it's time you got over your fear of heights."

Oh he did not just talk to me like a child. Anger flared and swallowing my fear I stepped up to the edge of the roof.

Grinning triumphantly he wrapped his arms around me lifting me from the roof.

I squeezed my eyes shut as we got higher and higher, the sinking feeling in my stomach making me get dizzy and a lump to grow in my throat.

"I'm not going to drop you." Fang said matter-of-factly but that didn't make me feel any better. I still refused to open my eyes and Fang grumbled something I couldn't make out. "Please open you eyes Max." be pleaded and I shook my head vigorously. "It's worth it, I swear."

Cracking one eye open I gasped and clutched him tighter when I realised just how high we were.

Shoving back the urge to shut my eyes again I glanced down again and blinked a few times. Once I got past the wave of nausea that made itself known when I looked down I began to appreciate the scenery. "Wow." I breathed taking in the completely white forest as far as I could see.

"Told you." He whispered and when I looked up at him he was smiling at me, his wings beating rapidly behind him and his black hair lying in his eyes.

I moved it out the way and smiled back. "Can we go back down now?" I asked softly and he chuckled.

"Yeah." And then he tucked in his wings and we plummeted towards the ground.

Any normal person would have screamed but as we all know by now I am not a normal person so I gasped and unintentionally dug my nails into his sides. My bad.

He winced and his wings snapped back out causing us to jolt and he brought us in for a smooth landing.

I hit his chest hard when he let me go and shot him a death glare. "Never do that again!" I hissed and he just laughed at me.

I stalked off back to the cabin and forced the door open, slamming it shut behind me.

OoOoOoO

"You can go black!" Nudge gasped a few hours later when we were discussing our 'make-over's as she liked to call them but it really was just a way to make sure no one recognised us.

I rolled my eyes, popping a freshly baked cookie into my mouth. "Fine, I'll go black but what about you?" I asked and she tapped her finger to her chin while she thought.

She gasped loudly and started giggling.

"Please spare my ears." I groaned and she pouted.

"You're mean." She grumbled, "Anyway you'd be surprised what I can do with a wig and some make-up." She said matter-of-factly.

"Ok, and Fang?" Both of us glanced over at Fang who was quietly reading a book he'd found somewhere across the room.

"Just leave that to me." She sang happily and rubbed her hands together evilly.

We should all be very afraid.

I chucked a pillow at Fang's head and he glared at me. "Are you packed?" I asked and he nodded.

"Didn't bother unpacking." He said with a shrug.

Nudge was jumping up and down in her seat with a big fat grin plastered across her features and I knew I was going to be the first victim. "Let's just get this over and done with." I groaned.

Fang's P.O.V.

I had no idea where Max and Nudge had disappeared to, they'd just up and left but by Max's complaints it probably wasn't going to be pleasant. I had long finished the book I'd found and started to get bored but when I got up to go find them I stopped dead in my tracks and I'm pretty sure my jaw hit the floor.  
"Stop staring, it's rude." That familiar voice snapped and I blinked a few times to clear my thoughts.

"Max?" I asked sceptically and she nodded.

"Who else?" she shook her head, her long black wavy hair following the movement.

"What happened?" I asked and she instantly glared. Backtracking instantly I stammered out, "I mean, you don't look like yourself."

"You seriously think someone's not going to recognise us? It's called a disguise Fang." She rolled her sparkling aqua eyes and put her hand on her hip, "And you're next, Nudge is waiting in her room." She waved me off with a manicured hand and I dumbly nodded.  
"Wait- what?" I said after a minute as she sat down and crossed her skinny-jean clad legs.

"They're also looking for you if you will remember."

OoOoOoO

Max's P.O.V.

I really hated it when Nudge did this, she always went overboard. I was debating on checking on how Fang was doing and finally after an hour of crossing and uncrossing my legs my curiosity finally got the better of me and I opened Nudges door. now I swear you would not have even given him a second look if you were looking for the tall dark and – lets face it – handsome boy that was Fang Martin. Not that he wasn't extremely gorgeous now – I mean drop dead gorgeous, male model worthy here – but he was the polar opposite now with his usually black mop died a honey colour and his olive toned skin looked like he'd spent a month at the beach. i swear if I hadn't seen Nudge pop in the last ocean blue contact over his onyx eyes I wouldn't have thought it was him.

"Nice." I admired giving Nudge a well-done smile.

She beamed and pretended to swoon.  
Fang didn't appreciate this and huffed. "This sucks." He complained.

Nudge hit his arm, "I will not have you complaining about my brilliant work thank you very much!"

"It's only temporary don't worry." I assured tying hard not to stare at him.

"You two need names." Nudge said taking a baby book out of her bag.

What? We can't have changed our appearances and just go round calling each other by our real names.

She started flipping through it and paused to read over something. "No, I refuse. You are not picking my name this time I don't care _how_ temporary it is." I said sternly snatching the book.

"Aw but Max!" She whined but I held up a hand to silence her.

I scanned the pages and settled on one before trying to find one to fit Fang's new look.  
"Dylan." I declared and he frowned.  
"Dylan?"  
"Perfect!" Nudge gasped.

"What about you?" Fang – I mean Dylan asked.

"Cam." I said with a shrug.

"You've used Cam before." Nudge noted and I raised an eyebrow not remembering using it before.

"remember, three years ago? Sasha?"

"Ooh." I nodded and went back to trying to find a name.

"How about Skye?" Nudge said and I considered it.

"What do you think?" I turned to Fang and his eyes scanned over me before he nodded.

"Ok, Skye and Dylan. Nudge you better get going on yourself."

**Right, crap chappie sorry. At least it's nine pages! My longest chappie EVER and I'm serious the most I've ever updated before was six pages feel special. I actually don't know why I've put it all in one considering I could have split it into three chappies… you guys think I could get a little luv for writing nine pages? I actually didn't know how to explain the blue folder so I kinda just sucked that out my thumb and I hope its ok. Tell me if it makes sense, if not I'll have to change it. I'm also trying to re-write chappie 1 which is really hard… there will be a more in-depth look into the folder and stuffs later, I have an idea for that! Sorry for all those that thought I'd somehow save Iggy but you never know…maybe he miraculously survived! Teehee.**

**Anyway, I didn't feel like bringing Dylan into this. Admittedly he was going to be one of the Hunters later on coming to get Max but then I decided against that. I thought it would be pretty funny to have Fang **_**be **_**Dylan even though I do hate Dylan's guts. Tell me your thoughts on that. It's like what I do with Angel. I really **_**really**_** don't like wat JP's done with her so I make my own cute **_**nice**_** Angel that everyone luvs. **

**Oh and just so you guys know, Max and Fang have only just started to even like each other so everything that happened in this chapter was just cute obliviousness kay? So I'm not going to have anyone like declaring their undying love for **_**at least**_** another four chappies lol.**

**Hope you enjoyed my one-of-a-kind long chappie (I'm serious I don't think I'll ever do this again…)**

**REVIEWS=LUV  
LUV=INSPIRATION**

**INSPIRATION=UPDATES**

**Fangrules**


	16. Out of time

"Oh, it'll only take a few minutes." She waved her hand, "But it's a surprise so get out." She ordered disappearing into the en suite bathroom.

We obeyed, not really wanting to get our throats torn out.

"So…you've got me dressed like this," Fang gestured to himself with a disgusted expression, "and I still don't know why."

I shrugged and sat up on the counter in the kitchen. "Things are too tense right now. We won't be able to do anything without getting caught. Rogues on the loose who survived The Hunters? They'll quadruple any and all security on absolutely everything. We won't be able to come within a mile without them knowing even like this. We have to wait it out until things cool down." I explained kicking off the shoes Nudge had forced me into earlier.

"How long will that take?" he asked leaning against the counter.

It was so odd not looking into his endless onyx eyes, "About a month. That gives us time to prepare."

"Prepare for what exactly?" He questioned.

"To bring them down."

He nodded and there was silence for a while until Nudge finally came down the stairs with her usually frizzy hair completely straightened out and put up in a neat bun and her skin tone lightened about a shade and dark green contacts in her eyes.

-1 month later-

My eyes shot open hand instantly closing around the offensive object still on it's way to my throat. The uneasy feeling in my gut had once again proven correct as I stared into two pools of blue.

Fang cussed loudly, and dropped the knife, plopping down on the bed beside me.

I chuckled and sat up watching the knife glint in the moonlight let in from the open curtains. "Better. Much better." I praised placing the knife on the bedside table.

"But you still woke up." He grumbled thoroughly displeased that he had once again failed to catch me unawares.

"Yeah." I conceded with a shrug, "But you forget that I've been doing this for six years longer than you have." I sat up and crossed my legs, leaning against the wall and watching him for a few minutes.

He shook his head, still probably beating himself up about not succeeding. You see in the past month Fang had been learning a few things from Nudge and I. Fang had made it abundantly clear very early on that he was totally useless if he couldn't defend himself. I had flat out refused but then Nudge stepped in and said that he was right much to me chagrin, she said that if it came down to a fight then he was as good as dead because there was no way that we could defend him and keep ourselves alive at the same time. i finally gave in and Fang is surprisingly good at stealth though I highly doubt he would be able to take a life so we just kept to the simple stuff, teaching him how to at least incapacitate someone. We had him try and sneak up on us but he's only succeeded in doing that once to Nudge but I'm pretty sure she let him do it to boost his confidence.

"What did I do wrong this time?" he enquired rubbing his eyes.

"Nothing, you did everything perfectly." I assured nudging his side, "I'm just not that easy to sneak up on." I gave him a smile which he returned.

"How long before I could do it without you knowing?" he joked.

I scoffed, "Keep dreaming."

He opened his mouth to reply when the door opened and Nudge walked in with a laptop in hand. "Hate to break up this touching moment but there's something you need to see." She said voice strained.

Don't ask me why she's walking into my room at two in the morning. "Uhm, ok?" I took the laptop and my jaw almost hit the floor, "What. Is. This?" I ground out taking in the opened email.

"I've kept in touch with Angel and before you throw a fit and tell me that I've put them in danger I'm sorry ok but she called me the day Iggy sent me here. She wanted to know what the hell was going on. She'd just got called in. She was mean to come for Fang, Max." Nudge explained.

"Wait, wait, wait. Let's start this again. From the beginning please." I instructed.

Nudge gave me a sour expression before sitting on the floor in front of Fang and I.

"When you left Iggy's house the day this all started he called me straight away and told me to pack my stuff and get out. He told me very briefly what had happened and I did as he said. A couple of hours later I get a call from an unknown number, I have it taped if you want to listen to it. It was Angel and she was hysterical, it took me half an hour to get her to calm down enough for her to explain what was going on. She said that five agents had been called out and she was one of them and Gazzy was another. They were told to bring Fang in and if you got in their way shoot to kill. They separated from the other three and phoned me to warn you but by then things had already gone wrong. I phoned Iggy to pass on Angel's warning and he went straight to Fang's house. Iggy checked in the night before…" She blinked back tears and sniffled before continuing, "He didn't call the next day and I started to get worried. Angel contacted me two days after that on a secure line, she said that she and Gazzy had returned to the agency and would stay for as long as they could. She said things were crazy, all agents were ordered to abort all assignments and had to return to base saying something about two Hunters being found dead in a motel room in the middle of nowhere. She didn't know…still doesn't… that Iggy…"

I nodded and gave her a small smile, we both knew that if Angel and Gazzy found out about Iggy's death they would have done something stupid and gotten themselves killed so I didn't blame her for keeping it from them.

"Anyway, she's only called me twice since then, once a month ago and again two weeks ago. She was just checking in and as far as I could tell everything was fine but then I got this." She gestured to the still open email.

"_They're coming_. What does that mean exactly?" Fang spoke and I jumped slightly, forgetting that he was there.

"It was sent at eight last night." Nudge murmured.

"Which leaves us about five hours before they're on our tails." I finished.

Nudge nodded.

"explanations please." Fang interrupted.

"Basically we're out of time. They've found us."

"Oh."

**Man I can go from one extreme to another, lol. This chappie was so short! Ok a lot of people were just a tad confused about what actually happened last chappie. Here's it put simply (It will be revealed in more detail later on):**

**Max and Fangs parents were best friends.**

**They were test tube babies and are two percent bird just like the book but they weren't born with wings. Their parents figured that they were a dud but raised them like normal kids. **

**Iggy said that he only understood when he found out Max was registered as a home birth; the reason behind this is because they were test tube babies and the experiment was a secret so obviously they couldn't be in a hospital. **

**The people that made Max an assassin were monitoring their parents because they found out about the experiment, they didn't know that the experiment went wrong.**

**When Fang was twelve there was an accident in a lab and the chemicals reacted with his bird DNA giving him wings.**

**Their parents kept them apart because they thought they would be in more danger together.**

**When Fang's wings showed up Fang's and Max's parents were murdered to try and get the information out of them. Obviously they couldn't tell them what they needed to know and Fang's been on the run since while Max was taken in as an assassin. **

**If Max is exposed to whatever chemicals that made Fang's wings show up then she will get wings too.**

**Hope that clears things up, if not then I really don't know how else I can put it. **

**REVIEWS=LUV  
LUV=INSPIRATION  
INSPIRATION=UPDATES**

**Fangrules**


	17. Dad

OoOoOoO

Nudge was testing the knives she dug out from under her bed two hours later, casually sharpening them and then strapping them to some part of her body. Fang was deep in thought as he had been for a while now, I'd tried to get him to snap out of it but it wasn't any use so I'd left him to it. No doubt he was thinking of some elaborate scheme to get us out of here without any casualties. I on the other hand was trying to figure out a way to get his arse as far away as possible. I knew he wouldn't go no matter what I said; he's just so damn stubborn that way. So there we were patiently waiting for the attack that would either kill us all or give us the information we needed. I was going for the former of the two if I'm going to be honest.

The room was eerily silent so all three of us jumped about ten feet in the air and Nudge had a knife aimed straight at the offending phone that had decided to ring.

We breathed out in relief and Nudge picked it up. There was more silence for a while as the person on the other end talked and Nudge's expression changed several times before she cleared her throat and held out the phone in my direction.

I frowned and she gestured for me to come get it. "It's for you." She said and I took it from her, cautiously speaking. "Talk to me."

"Hello Max." I swear I almost dropped the phone then and there but managed to compose myself before it fell from my fingers.

"Who the hell is this?" I snapped into the receiver and got a sad chuckle in reply.

"It's been long time, Mouse."

My heart was thumping hard in my chest and I clutched the phone so tight that my knuckles turned white.

"Who are you." I demanded one more time but my voice didn't hold the hard edge it had the first time.

"You need to run, Max." the man whispered before the line went dead leaving me standing there in the middle of the lounge, chalk white and feeling like I was about to pass out.

Fang sensed this and gripped my shoulders to keep me upright.

The phone tumbled from my hands and landed with a thump on the floor but I wasn't paying much attention, my head was still swimming with so many questions and accusations it hurt. "Max," Fang breathed in my ear when I leant against him, my legs feeling like jelly all of a sudden, "What happened?" he asked, confusion and worry lacing his words.

"I-I-" I stuttered, unable to form a coherent sentence. _I just talked to my dad who died six years ago…_ and then I blacked out.

Fang's P.O.V.

"Max!" Nudge gasped when she almost crumpled to the ground. I caught her and held her tight.  
_What the hell just happened!_ I screamed at myself, unable to find a reasonable explanation for Max's reaction to the call.

Picking her up I laid her down on the couch and knelt beside her, Nudge was still frozen on the spot watching Max with fear.

"Who was that?" I asked softly and she seemed to snap out of whatever trance she was in.

"I don't know." She breathed, "It was some guy, asking for Viviana Forester."

"That's her real name." Wow, way to state the obvious huh? What? I was just a little shocked after Max's collapse ok? I brushed a few strands of hair out of her face and made a decision. "We need to get out of here."

Nudge didn't argue, instead she nodded stiffly and practically ran out of the room.

OoOoOoO

Max only came round a few hours later when we were once again in a car trying to put as much distance between us and The Hunters as possible. I was in the back seat with Max's head on my lap and Nudge driving. She kept on nervously glancing in the rear-view mirror every few minutes, worry etched on her usually happy face.

I stroked Max's hair absentmindedly, not taking my eyes off of her. I breathed out in relief when her eyelids began to flutter. It took a few minutes for her to open her eyes but I had never been so relieved in my life when her chocolate eyes concentrated on me.

She frowned slightly and her head lolled to the side, "Wha-appened?" she slurred, squeezing her eyes shut before opening them again.

"We were hoping you could tell us." I murmured and she looked up at me again.

She thought for a few seconds before gasping and shooting up before I could stop her. Instantly she groaned and clutched her head.  
"You need to take it easy." I told her pulling her back down so that she was lying again.

She didn't bother trying to get up again and there was silence for a while.

"Max, what happened?" I asked gently when tears welled in her eyes.

She shook her head and blinked them back, refusing to let herself cry.

"Nothing." She mumbled, "It doesn't matter." She brushed it off and refused to look at me.

The subject was dropped for a while and most of the ride was silent but when Nudge was just about ready to keel over from exhaustion I offered to take over. She didn't object and scrambled into the back seat, falling asleep instantly.

Max was in the front seat so that Nudge could have more room and with her fully asleep I thought this would be a good time to try and get some answers out of her.

"Are you going to tell me why you feinted?" I said glancing at her but she was facing away from me with her forehead pressed against the window.

It seemed to take hours for her to reply and when she did it was barely a whisper, "It was nothing."  
I growled softly, we both knew that was total crap.

After another agonising silence she spoke again. "It was my dad." She choked out and I frowned. "What?"

"My Dad he-he told me to run." Max was on the verge of tears again so I pulled over and gave her my full attention.  
"Max, your dad's…" I trailed off, not really wanting to finish that sentence.

"I know, but it was him." She whimpered helplessly.

I didn't really know what else to do, I needed to comfort her in some way so I patted my knee and she climbed into my lap, resting her head on my shoulder.

"It's ok." I whispered as she let the tears fall. "It's ok."

**And that, my dear readers, is what happens when I have a shitty first week of school, three days of camp and writers block. Now in order to remedy this horrendous disease I need…come on you know this one…YES! **_**IDEAS **_**and **_**REVIEWS**_**! Yay for all those that guessed right! Lol, so please review with idea's guys I am so stuck right now!**

**REVIEWS=LUV  
LUV=INSPIRATION  
INSPIRATION=UPDATES  
**

**Fangrules**


	18. give you wings

Please read the AN, it's important!

Max's P.O.V.

About an hour after my tears had dried up and I'm still sitting my head on Fang's shoulder and my arms holding him tightly.

Fang stroked my hair, his cheek resting on my head and I will admit that I felt safe in his arms, I guess that's why I didn't pull away because I actually liked having him holding me.

Nudge was still fast asleep in the back so the only sound in the car was our breathing and the occasional shuffle when Nudge moved. It was a comforting silence that neither of us wanted to break so we didn't move in fact I'm pretty sure I fell asleep because when I woke up I was in the back seat with Nudge once again driving and Fang in the passenger seat.

"What's the time?" I asked groggily when I sat up.

Nudge smiled at me, "Good morning Max!" She sang happily and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"It's nine." Fang told me, "We're gonna stop for something to eat soon."

"Kay." I sighed, lying back down and staring up at the ceiling. My eyes were really itchy but I figured that was from the copious amounts of crying I'd done last night.

I don't know why but something felt different now. Something between Fang and I had changed I just couldn't put my finger on it. I decided it would be best not to distract myself with my thoughts and concentrated on our current situation. Thanks to my little fainting act yesterday we were in a little bit of a sticky situation. There was no telling how far or close to us the Hunters were and we didn't have a plan. Where do we go now? Keep on the move or stop and wait for them? I really didn't like either idea.

"You got another call today." I tensed when Nudge said this and shot up.

"_What?_"

Fang's P.O.V.

Smooth Nudge, real smooth. I had to hold back an eye-roll when Nudge just blurted it out. We'd spent an hour and a half discussing whether we should even tell her or not. I shook my head minutely and she glanced at me apologetically.

"You were asleep so Fang answered your phone because it was just so irritating and it was the same guy from yesterday and he said we must go to Washington." She babbled but it took one look from me to shut her up.

Max was on the verge of hyperventilating in the back seat so I turned to face her.

"It's not him, they're just trying to trick me and get us where they want us so they can kill us." Max said finally but we both knew that she didn't believe that.

"It was him Max." I said as carefully as I could.

"No, it wasn't." She insisted with a final expression.

Of course this didn't stop me so instead I opened the small envelope we had just picked up and tipped the contents out.

Max frowned when the paper fell out. "What's that?" She asked.

I unfolded the paper and showed it to her.

She scoffed a few seconds later when she read the first line. _The only way to save her. _

"And you're telling me you're just going to trust this?" It was easy to tell she was getting miffy she hated even the hint of people saying she was weak but I needed to explain.

"I don't have to because I know its right." I stated simply and she raised an eyebrow waiting for me to explain what that meant. "It's my formula."

Her mouth dropped open before she could stop it but she snapped it shut quickly. "You're formula." She waited for confirmation.

I nodded.

"And when did you come up with this formula?"

"A few weeks ago." I admitted.

"Were you planning on telling me?" She enquired and I shook my head.

"So you were working in this and you just _weren't going to tell me_?"

I nodded again. "But that's not the point, I burned it Max but he has it which means one of two things."

"Which are?" She ground out thoroughly ticked off by this point.

"Either he's just messing with me and saying he's watching everything I do…" I let that sink in, she seemed pretty happy with that option "_or_ he's saying I must give you wings."

She frowned. "Wings?"

"Uh huh."

Max's P.O.V.

Wings. He could give me wings. Not too sure how I felt about that. My anger seemed to fizzle out the more I thought about the possibility of having beautiful wings like Fang. I shook the thought from my mind. Not going to happen, besides wings wouldn't exactly go well with the fact that I'm scared of heights and they were Fang's thing.

I shook my head and gave the paper back to Fang who was now fiddling with something around his neck.

I watched him in confusion for a while before he sighed and untied a black cord from around his neck with a tiny silver vial held to it by a small clasp.

He held it out for me and said, "If you change your mind."

Ok, I needed to lie down again. I didn't want to take it, I wanted to just get rid of it but the way Fang was looking at me made me take it without a word.

OoOoOoO

It was close to midnight now, we were camped out in a forest this time just outside a small town. We'd unanimously agreed that we'd stay as far away from hotels as possible. Both Fang and Nudge were fast asleep right now, I was meant to wake Fang up to take over watch but I was too keyed up to sleep so I figured I'd just take the whole night and catch a few Z's in the car. I would hear about it tomorrow when Fang and Nudge realised I hadn't woken either of them up but I'd deal with that later. Right now I was more focused on the vial Fang gave me earlier. I was tempted to drink it just to see what happened but then the rational side of my mind stopped me from doing it. I will admit that I wasn't concentrating that hard on my surroundings but I was pretty sure I'd hear anything dangerous. Yeah, that was strike one. Strike two was unstrapping my knives. Now we'd been driving for two days straight, I figured we'd put enough space between us and the Hunters to relax for just a few hours so I leant back against the tree I was sitting by and closed my eyes. Strike three.

I didn't even hear them, not a single twig snapping alerted me to their presence until they were on top of us, five of them in all varying in ages. Two were no doubt in their first year by the crazed bloodthirsty look in their eyes but others were closer to my age and had much more control sticking just out of sight but close enough that I could just see their silhouettes.

Fang and Nudge were still fast asleep much to my surprise. Nudge had sharp hearing but Iggy had always been the best out of all of us. Now my eyes flicked to my knives just out of reach to the two guns aimed at my head and chest and the other three knives glinting in the light. This time, I was not going to live but I'd be damned if I didn't do all I could to protect Fang Nudge. I just needed Nudge to wake up so she could get Fang and herself out. I could feel their eyes on me as the two with the guns walked forward into the light. I didn't move an inch just watched them very closely.

**Hello everyone! I apologise profusely for the lack of updates for what? Two weeks? I was just so stumped! You have no idea how many times I've written and rewritten and re-rewritten this stupid chappie and I'm **_**still**_** not happy with it! **

**idea's are seriously needed guys! Just think of it like this, if you were the author of this fic what would you have happen next? I have a few more tricks up my sleeve to keep you entertained but I need idea's!**

**If I get lotz and lotz of reviews I'll start the real Fax but until that day comes… I am sad to say that there will only be little moments that don't mean anything.**

**I'm cruel, what can I say? lol. I'm actually pretty proud of myself, this is the longest that I've kept Fax out of a story. EVER. That's quite a feat for me considering I luv fax. **

**oh and I'm adding a few more characters since most I can't use anymore e.g. Dylan, JJ, Lisa etc. so reviewers 5 and 15 (Yes I'm aiming high and hoping that I'll get reviews) will be introduced into this story.  
So, you have work to do! Press that little button and says REVIEW and write me summin! Anything! Even if it dusn't make sense! Pwease?**

**REVIEWS=LUV**

**LUV=INSPIRATION**

**INSPIRATION=UPDATES! **

**(AND FAX!)**

**Fangrules**


	19. vial

Fang only moved slightly but by the way his hand moved towards the knife hidden under his bag I knew he was awake. And about to do something so unbelievably stupid I'm surprised he didn't get himself killed. I couldn't do anything to stop him either which made the entire three seconds it took feel like a lifetime. He was up and the knife thrown –with perfect aim I might add – in the direction of the closest Hunter. It would have hit her square in the chest. _If_ she wasn't a Hunter. She easily sidestepped it and the force of the throw cause the knife to wedge itself in a tree behind me.

My head was swimming, I knew what was next and I just couldn't let it happen. I'd spent days trying to figure out why Iggy had taken the hit. Why he was so willing to throw away his life for me. I knew and he knew that with the Hunter distracted he could have easily taken him down soon followed by the other except he chose to die. But as I watched in frozen horror as all five of them calmly turned their attention to Fang who was now armed with another knife and a determined expression on his face I realised something. With the seconds distraction Fang had given me I shot up and grabbed for the knives. They were closing in, curious no doubt. It made my blood boil when they started circling him slowly. Like lions circling prey.

Nudge still hadn't woken, the thought suddenly popped into my head and I glanced at her. Sure enough she was still lying there with her backpack being used as a pillow with no signs of waking up any time soon. _She's been drugged_ was the first thing that came to mind but I pushed it away. My window was closing rapidly and I couldn't spare any of it to think about stuff like that. This was Fang's life and I had to at any cost save him. Armed with my knives and the gun that was in my jacket pocket my muscles relaxed but only slightly. I had thrown at the three biggest before I fully understood what I was doing and I caught two, one in the shoulder and the other in the leg. That brought them back.

The others made a loud hissing noise and spun on me, a gun went off and a knife was thrown. I dodged one but unfortunately the other…well let's just say a very sharp pain shot through my chest and I felt myself crumple to the ground. _This is happening too much for my liking_. My vision was blurry and every breath caused such pain that the black spots invaded my blurry vision before I knew it.

Third Person's P.O.V.

"Max!" Fang cried as she fell to the ground, blood staining the front of her shirt.

"She's dead." Taunted the Hunter that had shot the bullet which caught her in the chest.

"No." Fang hissed pure fury building up inside him.

"There's nothing you can do." Another laughed and he snapped.

He couldn't hold them in, the anger and frustration and the need to protect Max was just too much for him to control. So he took a deep breath and let it happen, the black feathers exploding around him effectively knocking two of the Hunters over as they stretched out their full 16 feet.

One of the injured Hunters that Max had hit let out a terrified scream, her hands shooting up to cover her ears.

Fang was beyond caring, he was going to kill them all and he didn't feel the slightest bit guilty.

The second the last Hunter fell to the ground from the fatal wound Fang was at her side with his wings still spread out.

"Max." He breathed moving the hair out of her ghostly white face.

She was sucking in short ragged breaths and he felt the tears collecting in his eyes.

Her eyes fluttered open, her pupils so dilated only a thin ring of chocolate brown was visible.

The edges of her white lips twitched into a smile when she saw him and her shaky hands reached up to touch his wings.

He bit back the tears and brought his wings in closer so they were easier for her to reach. It was completely silent besides the rustling of the leaves from the wind.

He caressed her cheek when her eyes closed again, "I'm sorry, Max." he whispered and leant down to brush his lips against hers.

No sooner had their lips made contact that Max's eyes snapped open and she let out a painful scream.

"Max!" Fang cried as she writhed, shaking violently. It seemed to take hours for her screams to stop and when they did they were replaced with tears.

He pulled her into his lap carefully and she clutched him tightly, he rocked ever so gently and stroked her damp hair. He knew he was being cruel, making her suffer so much but he couldn't bring himself to kill her and end the pain.

"M-my back." She choked out, her nails digging into his skin when another wave of pain hit.

His hand drifted down to her back with the intent to ease her pain but he stiffened instantly when he felt it.

It was almost like her very bones were re-organizing themselves beneath her skin. Surprise filling him he dropped his hand and managed to pull Max from him so he could lie her down again. He tore her shirt to get a good look at her wound and sure enough exactly where the deep wound was, there were splinters of metal from the vial he had given her. _The bullet hit the vial_. The realization hit him like a truck and he had to shake his head to collect his scattered thoughts. He watched in amazement as the skin knitted back together, forcing the metal shards to the surface where they mixed with the blood she'd already lost.

"Oh my god." He gasped, "It works." Minutes later and all that was left of the gaping wound that would have killed her was a small pink scar.

Max's rapid breathing snapped him out of his thoughts.

"It's ok Max, you're going to be fine." He assured sitting her up. He knew from experience how much more painful it was to be on your back as it happened. "I need you to lie on your stomach ok?" Fang said gently.

Max gave a barely noticeable nod and he pulled off his shirt to use as a sort of pillow. Once Max was on her stomach he ripped her shirt, his fingers ghosting over the raised dark brown skin. _Almost there_. He thought before fetching a bottle of water from Max's bag. He poured it over her back and she sighed as it brought momentary relief.

He cleared the blood to get a better look just as the first feathers began to emerge. Soft fluffy light brown and white feathers slowly coming out of her. He began to rub circles between her emerging wings and she visibly relaxed. Fang didn't know how long it took, he was concentrating hard on easing her pain, until finally they had reached their full length. Probably about fourteen feet and covered in shiny brown and white feathers. He knew they would be hyper sensitive for the first couple of days so he refrained from touched them.

Max's even breathing let him know that she had passed out and he let out a relived laugh.

She was ok.

**Right, that was THE WORST chappie I've written so far and I apologise profusely. I tried really hard to make it semi-readable. I blame it on my new school.**

**So what do you think of Max getting wings? Yes? No? Maybe? IDK you tell me! And YES! The Faxness shall begin soon! Yay! Haha!**

**Idea's are appreciated! You can thank Tsuki for most of this chappie, she helped me a lot! See reviews with ideas DO HELP!**

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!**

**REVIEWS=LUV**

**LUV=INSPIRATION**

**INSPIRATION=UPDATES**

**Fangrules**


	20. alive

- Some place else -

One, two, three. Stop. Left. One, two, three, four, five. Half way up…

_Beep_.

"Ah, you're awake. Perfect." Came the gruff voice he'd become so accustomed to over the past months.

"How is she?" was the first thing out of his mouth. He was in no mood to be polite.

The man chuckled, "Doing well, it will take a few days for her to return to full health and I should be able to hold off the attacks until then."

He felt a pang in his chest as he was told this. She got hurt. _She's getting better, don't panic_. He thought to himself and murmured "Good."

Lost in his thoughts he didn't pay attention to whatever else the man had to say so instead he turned on his heel and worked his way back to the bed.

How long had it been since he'd seen them? Two Months? Possibly more, he didn't know. He rubbed his sightless eyes, anger bubbling inside of him. He'd been cooped up inside this room the entire time unable to get out but as each day passed his senses grew more and more accustomed to the lack of sight and he knew someone brought in his food three times a day so he just had to find out how they got in then would get out and he would help them, daily updates just weren't enough. He needed to be beside them, fighting with them. Protecting them.

– Washington –

"It's a stupid idea." Max grumbled sitting down on the couch and frowning.

"No it's not," Fang chuckled watching her from the opposite side of the room. It had been a week since Max had been shot and she was still recovering whether from the shot or the wings he didn't know.

"Yes, it really is." She insisted, wrapping a blanket around herself.

"Max." Fang sighed tugging the blanket away but she refused to let it go.

"I'm cold." She complained and held on tighter.

Fang shook his head, "It's boiling outside, now give me the blanket before you get sick." He ordered and she glared.

"Never." She snapped clutching the blanket so tight her knuckles turned white.

"Max." He warned holding his hand out and giving her a no-nonsense look.

"No." She said simply.

"Right then, I'll just go get Nudge…"  
"Fine!" She whined throwing off the blanket and sulking. "I don't like you." She grumbled.

Fang smirked, "You will when you don't get sick." He sat down on the couch beside her and watched her squirm and scratch at the bandages wrapped around her middle. It was Nudge's idea, with Max unable to pull her wings back into her body and since it hurt to use them she had suggested they use bandages to keep them in, it would have been rather hard to get an apartment in Washington with a girl with wings.

"Too tight?" he asked and she shook her head continuing to claw at the bandages.

"Burning." She winced as she pulled off her shirt.

Turning her back towards him he unclipped the hook they'd attacked at the back and helped her unravel herself. Before letting the bandage fall she stood up to give her wings room when they unravelled and Fang took a step back to give her room.

Max's P.O.V.

I hated the bloody things, they were always hurting which I could live with. What I couldn't stand was the itching. And trust me the itching had been happening a lot more than the hurting so when they started to burn…well I was just a little surprised. I let Fang get the bandage off and could hear the soft _thwump_ as they opened, brushing the walls of the room.

I felt Fang's fingers ghost across the feathers (It was still hard to think of them as my wings) and when he put just a little bit of pressure where they connected my back I wanted to deck him.

He very wisely stopped pressing but then proceeded to run his fingers along the tops of them. Now I would have told him to back off and stop touching them but I couldn't really do that now could I? After all I had my own obsession when it came to his wings.

"You need to start moving them or they'll go stiff." He instructed and I did as I was told.

I ignored the sore muscles and stretched them as far as I could and then brought them close to my body and repeated this a few times.

He nodded pleased with this before disappearing into the kitchen and returning a few minutes later with a steaming cup of something-or-other.

He offered it to me and I scrunched up my nose at the smell. Yuck, rotten eggs. "I swear it will help." He sighed.

I grudgingly took the nasty stuff and drank it as quickly as I could. "What the hell is that?"

He just laughed at me which I didn't appreciate. I glared at him and he walked around to press in the same place he had before. I tensed, ready for the shot of pain that should ring up my spine but it never came. I really hated it when he got so smug.  
"Don't let your ego inflate too much." I snapped easily pulling my wings up to my back and tugging on my shirt again.

"A simple thank you would be good." He whispered right by my ear and I yelped.  
"Don't do that!" I hissed angrily.

"It's too much fun." He said with a shrug, "Are you ready to try out my idea yet?"

"No, I told you. I'm not going to do it. No way in hell. I refuse."

He just looked at me in a mischievous way and before I could blink he had grabbed me around the waist and was pulling me in the direction of the window. "FANG!" I screeched kicking at him in a lame attempt to get him to let me go. I didn't want to hurt him but if he –

"I'm going to kill you!" I yelled when I heard his wings snap open and then we were over the balcony we'd made sure to get for Fang. I sank my nails into his hands and I felt him grip me tighter. I squeezed my eyes shut and felt my entire body tense, including my wings which I had completely forgotten about in my panic.

They pushed back on Fang and I guess it must have been a little unexpected because his arms slipped from around my waist and then I was plummeting to the ground. I don't know what made me do it but one second I'm watching the pavement come ever closer the next my wings have opened and I'm gliding forward.

_I'm flying_. And with that realisation surprise filled me and whatever instinct had made my wings open fizzled out. Just in time Fang grabbed a hold of my and I could feel him shaking.

"You need to stop doing that." He said unevenly in my ear.

I shut my eyes again, the sinking feeling in my gut making bile rise in my throat.

Next thing I knew we were safely back on the balcony but neither Fang nor I let go.

"You know, if this keep's happening it's going to be virtually impossible to get you into the sky." He chuckled breathlessly.

"Not. Funny." I whispered.

Ten minutes later and we were still standing there, Fang holding me and my hands over his and guess what? I really didn't want him to let go. Yeah, cue horrible embarrassment. Then he started rubbing those small circles on my stomach and I will admit that I felt like a pile of goo.

"Hey Max?" he sighed.

"Yeah?" I hummed tilting my head to look at him.

**Right, reviews were bad last chapter. I had over 170 visitors yet I only got 9 reviews. Wow, you're generosity astounds me.**

**So I have come up with something, I have left it here for a specific reason; If I get lotz of reviews I promise they will kiss. If not…well I'm sure you get the idea.**

**It is totally up to you.**

**Thanks,**

**REVIEWS=LUV  
LUV=INSPIRATION**

**INSPIRTION=UPDATES**

**(And a faxy kiss)**

**Fangrules**


	21. Megan and conversations

"Don't kill me." he murmured before pressing his lips to mine.

I should have pushed him away. Key words should have. Instead I turned around and threw everything into that kiss.

It felt like hours until we finally parted out of breath and completely dazed.

Fang's eyes were glittering and a smile tugged at the corner of his lips while I was still trying to clear my thoughts from when they'd fizzled out about two seconds into the kiss.

"Hey Guys!" Nudge sang loudly as she entered the apartment.

I groaned and Fang let me go about a second before she skipped out onto the balcony.

"Oh you went flying! That's so cool! How'd it go? Did you actually stay in the air or did you fall and Fang had to catch you? I have to say I'm going for the last option, no offense Max but you aren't exactly the best with heights-"

"Nudge!" Fang growled and she instantly shut up.

"Sorry." She squeaked, the tips of her ears turning pink.

– Some place else –

_Knock knock._

Iggy sighed and sat up on the bed but stayed silent. He was in no mood to see anyone, let alone _her_. He knew it was her even before he heard her shoes, it was always her. She'd taken it upon herself to keep him company the last week or so. He didn't want it. The only company he wanted wasn't anywhere near that room.

"Hi, Iggy." She said in a soft voice walking over to him.

He nodded in her general direction, still not speaking.

"Um–" she started but he cut her off.

"Listen Megan, I appreciate what you're trying to do but please just leave me alone." It came out just a little harsher than he'd intended but then again you couldn't really blame him. Everything he'd ever cared about had been taken away and he couldn't do anything about it.

Silence.

"No." She said simply in a determined voice.

He had to suppress a sigh. "Whatever." He lay back down and shut his eyes. _Not like it makes a difference_ he thought bitterly. He missed his sight, before he hadn't really appreciated it but now that it was gone… he'd give anything to have it back.

"You need to stop this!" Megan ordered angrily.

"Stop what?" he asked, completely baffled by her sudden change of attitude.

"Feeling so sorry for yourself!"  
That set him off, he shot up and snapped his head to 'look' at her. "Feeling sorry for myself? You thinking that's what I've been doing for the last two months?" He yelled, shaking with his anger.

"Well it's pretty obvious." She grumbled suddenly feeling very small. Her confidence had petered out and she felt like a child again.

He barked out a laugh. "My best friend, the only person I've ever trusted in my life thinks she _killed_ me, and now has _wings_. The two most important people in my life have been attacked twice by _Hunters_ the most deadly creatures on _Earth_ and I don't think they can even _begin_ to comprehend what's really going on because you're father _refuses to tell them_ and here I am in who-knows-where with no sight and no information besides the little pieces I'm occasionally allowed to be told with complete strangers and in my opinion traitors so I do apologise if I'm not happy and smiley and jumping for joy just because they've managed to survive this long." He hissed venomously.

He could practically hear her wince but he was beyond caring about some stupid teenagers feelings. _She'll never understand. She never had to deal with any of the things we've gone through because her _Daddy dearest_ actually decided she was worth saving from this hell_.

Max's P.O.V.

It was late by this point; Nudge was passed on the couch wrapped up in a blanket while Fang and I had decided to sit on the ground so we could stretch out wings out slightly. We were half sitting half lying on the floor in front of the TV where Nudge had put a movie on hours ago. It had long ended but neither Fang nor I got up to do anything about it.

Thing's were still a bit weird from the kiss, we hadn't really spoken either and had kept to silence. It wasn't exactly awkward it was more…thoughtful. Yeah I guess you could put it like that. I was still fighting with myself over whether or not it was a good idea to get involved with someone, especially Fang I mean after the night I was shot… I realised that I might have feelings towards him and I'm pretty sure we have all concluded that assassin + sappy feelings = total disaster. And Fang was thinking about…well I don't know what he was thinking about this is Fang we're talking about and as well as I knew him now I still couldn't even begin to try and figure out what he was thinking at the best of times.

"Do you remember that secrets project we did back in school?" Fang said out of nowhere. Talk about random comments.

I turned on my side to look at him and nodded. It felt like such a long time ago, was it seriously only a matter of months?

"What did you write?" he asked gazing at me intensely.

"My name." I said simply.

He frowned, "Why?"

I smiled, "Not Maximum Ride. I wrote Viviana Forester just not in those exact words." I explained, "My name means _Alive forever_ so that's what I put. Obviously for extra precaution I wrote it in two different languages." I shrugged. "What did you put?"

"I lied. Put something a normal. I wasn't going to take the risk of someone finding out about them." He gestured at his wings and I nodded.

"So where did that come from?" I raised an eyebrow, referring to the random question.

He smiled, "Break the silence." He said simply.

Ironically silence followed until Fang once again spoke. Wow he's talkative today. But I took a deep breath because I knew what was coming next and I still didn't have an answer.

"About today…" He drifted off obviously unsure of how to continue.

"Was it just a spur of the moment thing?" I blurted before I could stop myself and I wanted to die of embarrassment. I felt myself blush and got the honour of watching Fang's cheeks tint pink too.

He didn't answer for a while probably stunned. Then he cleared his throat and shook his head, "No, I-I've wanted to do that for a while. And you were kissing me back?" He said nervously leaving the end of the sentence more of a question.

Oh god I felt like I was fourteen again. Now you have to understand that I've never done this before, it's not like I could just date anyone I wanted to. Any relationships I had been in were fake so I didn't really know what to do. I couldn't do what I did in on a mission because I wasn't being me, I was being the person I had designed to be my target's perfect match so now I was totally stumped.

Answer, have to answer or he'll take the silence the wrong way. Uhm… yep I have no freaking clue.

_Just go with your gut_! One part of my mind screamed at me and since I didn't really have anything else to go on I did. Do you wanna guess what my gut told me to do? If you guessed kiss Fang again and hope he gets it then yes you are correct.

I hadn't really realised how close we were until then and I realised that if I wanted to take him by surprise it would really be quite easy. I didn't though, I just moved closer until there were only a few centimetres between us. "Yeah, I was." I breathed then connected our lips. This one was much gentler that the first one and it made my heart swell – as cheesy as that sounds.

We both adjusted how we were sitting to free our hands and mine immediately went to his hair, still mostly blond from going undercover. I made it my mission to go to the store and get us both some hair dye the next day. His one hand of course moved to that spot between my wings that he knew I loved and started rubbing circles while the other rested on my hip pulling me closer. I can guarantee that we spent at least an hour like that, not really caring about anything besides each other and it was amazing, like the last six years hadn't happened, that I'd never become a murderer and our parents were still alive and we were two _normal_ teenagers.

Another thing, we were so lost in each other that neither of us noticed what was happening until we ever so slowly parted and Fang noticed that my wings were no longer behind me.

He gave a breathless laugh and ran his hand over my back, clear of anything birdish.

I gasped and my eyes grew wide when I realised what was missing. "Where'd they go!" I panicked craning my neck to make sure they were seriously gone and it wasn't just my imagination.

This just made Fang full out laugh and then his wings were gone too. "You've retracted them." He said pressing his forehead to mine.  
"But how? I don't even know how I did it." I said completely baffled, one minute I'm kissing Fang with my wings spread out the next they're completely gone.

Fang of course then decided to start explaining, "Any intense emotion does that. Anger, fear they make them come out and apparently whatever you were feeling makes them go back in." he said absentmindedly wrapping a lock of my still black hair around his finger.

"I felt safe." I admitted but that seemed to need to be explained too, "You make me feel safe." Yeah what's that? Three embarrassing moment in one day? Definitely going soft.

OoOoOoO

Hours later we were lying on the floor having stocked up on pillows and blankets to make a very comfy bed – it was more like a fluffy mountain really – me lying on Fang listening to his slightly sped up heartbeat.

"Since we're taking a trip down memory lane today I wanted to ask you something." What? I was my random question time.

"Mmm?" he hummed sleepily.

"You said any intense emotion brings the wings out." I clarified.

He nodded.

"So why did they come out the first night I saw them? I touched the slit in your shirt and they just burst out."

I felt him sigh, "It was surprise I guess. Like I said, no one had ever touched them before and where they come out is always sensitive."

Yeah right, there was something he was hiding from me. I snorted, "And what else?" I enquired.

"Nothing."

"Liar." I accused, sitting up to look at him.

He rolled his eyes, "You're so dramatic." He grumbled then decided to just tell me since it would cost us a lot of time and energy, "It felt weird. You touching my back felt weird. Good, but weird."

He could tell that I wasn't getting it so instead he pulled me close and slipped his hand under my slitless PJ top.

His fingers ghosted over where my wings would be and I gasped not expecting the zing of warmth that shot through me. Of course when he did that I couldn't control them and there was a flurry of feathers. Uh huh.

"See what I mean?" he murmured tracing the join of where my wings met my back.

I nodded, totally baffled. "What was that?" I asked hoping he could answer.

He shrugged, "I don't know but its part of the reason why I didn't trust you. When you touched my back and I just couldn't control myself…I didn't like the fact that you could get that sort of reaction out of me."

"Understandable, we weren't exactly on good terms at that point." I said then broached another matter, "So how do I get them to go back in?"

Fang grinned, "Well there's one thing we know that works."

I playfully glared at him and smacked his chest. "Anything else Einstein?"

With a smug smile in place he instructed me on how to do it, "Relax, you need to will them to go back in, don't think too hard about it or it won't happen. It's like moving your arms and legs. Just do it."

It took a while but after a few tries I finally got it right even if it did take Fang rubbing those amazing circles between my wings. "Where'd you learn that?" I sighed as I felt my wings retracting slowly. We were back in our original position only slightly altered so that I had space for my wings until they retracted.

"Always hurt the most for me though it doesn't the same effect on me as it does on you." He chuckled, "I think I've found you're kryptonite."

I was too sleepy to retaliate but he was going to pay for that in the morning. I let myself drift off to sleep, the events of the day becoming too much.

**OK, long chappie – that I really couldn't have ended anywhere else – filled with Faxiness, be happy! I have to say it's really mushy…probably too mushy but at least there's a little part that doesn't have fax in it. I'll probably do a little bit of Iggy every chapter, he'll be the key into the world of the people out to get Max, Fang and Nudge. **

**Anyway! At least that stupid little question that's been niddling at the back of everyone's minds has been answered! Lol, I couldn't exactly put it in before with all the chaos of my unveiling plot and I wil admit I actually forgot about it until it popped into my head today and I was like 'ah crap, I need to work that in!' so I did! Hope it was ok!**

**Thank you all so much for your reviews! I luvd every single one of them! Do you think we could do that again? Pwease? **

**Thanks guys.**

**REVIEWS=LUV**

**LUV=INSPIRTION**

**INSPIRATION=UPDATES**

**Fangrules**


	22. Flying and senses

– Some place else –

"Stop sulking." Megan said walking into the room to find him lying on the bed as usual 'staring' up at the ceiling.

He didn't move or agnowledge her presence and she really felt like hitting him.

"Get up." She ordered and when she once again received no reply she threw one of the blunt knives in his direction hitting his side, sure to leave a nasty bruise.  
"What the hell!" he hissed shooting up and glaring in her general direction.

"You really are quick to judge you know that? Just assuming that I'd had it easy because I wasn't taken like you were." Another knife, this time Iggy managed to dodge it but barely, "Hate to break it to you but it hasn't exactly been a picnic here either." Another knife which caught Iggy on the leg.

"Stop it!" he hissed falling off the bed. Of course once this happened he had no idea where he was, the bed was his compass of sort. He felt around trying to find the bed again but came up empty.

He felt a hand on his wrist and tug him forward slightly, his fingers brushing against material. He grabbed it and stood up, still fisting the material.

"What do you want? Did you just come here to torment the blind guy?" he hissed sitting down on the bed.

"Actually," Megan said sitting down beside him, putting the two knives she had left beside her, "I'm here to help you."

"And how is attacking me with blunt knives helping me?" he rubbed his shin where he had been hit.

"I know you want to get out of here but what exactly are you going to do if you actually manage it? You can barely feel your way around this room let alone a city."

"Get to the point."

'I'm here to help you train your other senses." She said simply, "If you can use your heightened senses then it'll be like you could still see. You might even be able to help Max."

He hesitated after the last sentence, "Why should I let you help me?" he finally said after a while.

"Because I'm the only one willing to put up with all your crap."

– Washington –

"Max! Get uuup! It's noon already!" Nudge's insistent whining woke me up the next morning. Fun way to wake up, hey?

"Nudge." I groaned burying my face deeper into the pillow.

"Fine, be difficult!" She grumbled, "I'm going to the store to pick up a few things, need anything?"

"Hair dye." I mumbled and heard her footsteps and the slam of the door.

About twenty minutes later the smell of bacon hit my nose. Instantly I was up and stumbling towards the kitchen, the delicious smell making my mouth water.

"Good morning." I heard Fang chuckle as I drifted towards the island.

I plopped down on a chair and Fang slid a plate piled high with food in front of me.

"Food." I sighed and he laughed. "You are my new favourite person." I hummed through a mouthful of bacon and eggs.

"So what are we going to do today?" Fang asked an hour later when we were packing up Pillow Mountain.

I shrugged, "What do you wanna do?" The second I'd said it I regretted it. I knew exactly what he wanted to do and after yesterday there was no _way_ I was going to agree to it. "And before you say it, no we are not going flying." I said sternly.

"Come on, Max. It's been a week since you got wings and you haven't even tried flying yet. Just give it a chance." He pleaded, throwing the last of the pillows into the hall cupboard.

"No." I said in an end-of-conversation way.

"You're designed to fly." he persisted.

My patience was really wearing thin by this point. Why was he so insistent about it? I didn't want to fly, full stop.

"I don't care. I never wanted them and I don't plan on using them."

He groaned in frustration. "This is ridiculous."

"Yeah it is, so leave it alone." I grumbled.

"Why won't you just try?" he asked following me as I flitted around the apartment doing nothing productive.  
"Ugh! I just don't want to Fang! Why won't you just drop it?" I snapped feeling them begin to come out. I took a deep breath trying to hold them in.

He didn't say anything but took a step closer, tucking my hair behind my ear. "Because I know you'll love it," he said then added, "And because I want to fly with you." He said softly cocking his head to the side setting his onyx eyes on me.

I deflated. Damn those eyes. "I don't like heights." I mumbled my lame excuse looking down at the floor.

Obviously he saw right through this, "You're got going to fall again."

I scoffed, "Yeah right."

"Hey, if I will remind you the first time had nothing to do with flying and the second…I will take full responsibility for the second one." He allowed, "And if you do remember the one time you actually let me to take you out you liked it."

I still didn't want to do it; my stomach sank just from thinking about falling again.

"Pretty please?" he begged and get this, he _pouted_. Cue hysterical laughter.

With a triumphant grin in place he gave me a peck. "Brilliant."

"I never actually said I'd do it." I reminded him.

OoOoOoO

And here I am twenty minutes later with my wings spread out and Fang in front of me. It had taken a while to get the wings out but I'd finally managed to do it. Fang said it would become easier the more I used them. Psh, like that was going to happen. The only reason I had actually agreed to this was to get him off my back.

"Alright, since you're so convinced you're going to fall and kill yourself I have found an easy solution that will guarantee your survival." He said pulling me through the trees and out onto a ledge. I swear I would have walked straight off of it if he hadn't stopped me.

"Gah!" I gasped taking a big step back. It was a long way down.

"There's a river that runs through here." He explained, "So this is the perfect place to teach you."

"Why?" I gulped.

"Because if you do fall – which you won't – you'll land in water. The most damage you'll get from that is the breath knocked out of you."

"You really are set on teaching me to fly huh?" I was not at all happy. I was hoping that he'd take me somewhere that I could complain about and worm my way out of it but he'd thought of everything. I was going to have to do this. Ah crap.

"Yeah I am. There's no point in having wings if you don't use them. Besides, you never know when they'll come in handy."

"Whatever." I whispered, the fear setting in as I looked over the edge at the water below us. "How far down is it?" I enquired.

"Far enough that if you just miss a beat you'll be able to recover but not too far that you'll hurt yourself if you hit the water."

Silence followed that as I took in my surroundings.

After a further ten minutes Fang decided I'd done enough thinking about how bad of an idea this was and started walking into the forest. "Where are you going?" I asked, really confused.

"Running start. It's easier to begin with." He called then seconds later came running out onto the ledge and flung himself over the edge. Even just watching him willingly dive over the edge made me cringe and I actually breathed out in relief when his wings snapped out and caught him seconds later. I watched him carefully as he flew in a small circle and came back to the ledge. He hovered by the edge and just waited.  
"Don't think, just do it." he said when I made no move to do anything. "It's instinct." He added.

"I hate you." I told him storming into the trees and taking a very _very_ deep breath. _Don't think, just do. Don't think, just do_…I chanted in my head trying to ignore the gnawing fear in my stomach. I almost had a panic attack when I broke out of the trees and the ledge started to run out. _Don't think, just do_. With great difficulty I cleared my mind of all thoughts about a millisecond before the ledge disappeared under my feet. I felt my wings spread out and a sharp pain and a snapping sound when they caught the air. _Don't think, just do_.

"You're doing great." Fang's soothing voice came from my right and I opened one of my eyes. Damn I didn't even know I'd closed them! I peeked at him to find him right beside me. He didn't even look the slightest bit worried, he knew I'd be able to do it from the beginning which frustrated me to no end. Damn him for being so sure.

"Now copy me." he instructed taking the lead slightly. He tilted to the left and I followed suite feeling queasy at the shift.

That's how it went for about half an hour, Fang did something and I copied.  
Then I made the mistake of looking down. Until then I'd been very good and kept my eyes on Fang knowing that the second I looked down and noticed how high I was I would lose my cool.

"Oh God, that's high." I shakily said eye widening at the sliver of river below.

"Don't panic or you _will_ fall." Fang said suddenly right beside me. I blinked a few times and looked up at him.

"Wow, that's really reassuring Fang." I gulped, sending him a half hearted glare.

And being Fang he just smirked and tucked in his wings sending him plummeting towards the ground. "Fang!" I shrieked having a mini heart attack right there. I knew he just did that to scare the crap out of me but I panicked and did the only thing I could think of. My wings snapped shut and I felt myself nose dive right after him. What can I say? May snap decisions aren't always brilliant. I had to resist the urge to shut my burning eyes as the ground came ever closer.

_I'm going to kill him!_ I internally yelled gaining on him.

I was waiting for him to catch himself but as the seconds ticked by and he still didn't I really started to get scared. _What is he doing_? I wondered and only put two and two together three seconds before he hit the water, barely making a splash. Since I'd managed to catch up to him it only took another two seconds before I sucked in a hasty breath and hit the freezing water. As quickly as I could I swam back up, my lungs burning to find Fang surfacing a few feet away from me.

"I'm going to kill you!" I gasped making it come out much less threatening than I'd planned.

He actually had the nerve to laugh at me and I snapped. I launched myself at him and shoved him down with all my strength.

When he resurfaced I immediately started yelling at him, "I am never trusting you ever again, you-you-" to be honest I couldn't find a bad enough word so I opted for shoving him hard when he tried to wrap his arms around me.

"Leave me alone." I said grumpily swimming to the bank and trudging over to a rock and sitting down to wring out my hair.

**Wow, that was….really bad. Alright so nothing much will be happening on Max and Fang's end, the interesting stuff will be with Iggy for the next few chappies.**

**Please leave me a review guys with some idea's! I apologise for my appalling writing! I'll try and make it better next chappie. **

**REVIEWS=LUV**

**LUV=INSPIRATION**

**INSPIRATION=UPDATES**

**Fangrules**


	23. when you die

– Head Quarters– (Yep, I'm all over the place and It'll probably come back to bite me on the arse but eh)

"How is this possible!" The director roared, slamming his fist down on the table making the three people in the room jump.

"Uhm, w-well s-sir we have reason to believe-" one of them stammered only to be cut off by the murderous glare the Director was sending her way.

"_Reason to believe_? Reason to _believe_? Do you or do you not know how they have killed seven of my Hunters _without so much as a scratch to show for it_!" he bellowed.

The room sat in silence, none wanting to risk their jobs – or lives – at that moment.

A knock at the door interrupted the deafening silence and two teenagers both no older than sixteen walked in, hands clenched tightly around another two teens only these two looked as if they had been through hell. They had in a way. The girl's blonde curls lay matted on top of her head, her usually glittering blue eyes were now flat and lifeless and her fingers tapped nervously on her leg. The boy had faired no better with sickly yellow skin and wild eyes.

The Director calmed instantly as he cocked his head to the side analysing the children. "Perfect." He said, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. he ran his finger down the blond girl's cheek and she winced, her eyes screwed shut. "Mmm, take the boy. I do believe there is someone who would _love_ to see him." He murmured. "Make sure she understands the consequences of her actions." He ordered menacingly with a cruel laugh.

"Yes sir." One of the teenagers said robotically, one roughly shoving the boy towards the door.  
"No!" The boy cried struggling against the hold the other boy had on his arm. "No! Angel!" he wasn't strong enough and soon he was out the door which was slammed loudly.  
"As for you sweetheart…" He trailed off, "I think you can go have some more fun with my pets."

Angel let out a hopeless whimper before allowing herself to be directed out of the room.  
"As you can see," The Director said turning back to the room, "I have taken care of this myself. But next time, I won't be so forgiving." He snarled and the people jumped up and bolted from the room in as much of an orderly fashion as they could.

– Washington –

So after the flying fiasco I hadn't been talking to Fang much of course this led to a lot of sucking up on his part. He made me cookies – not as good as Iggy's but then again I don't think it's possible to beat Iggy's cookies – and offered to make dinner, when I complained that it was too hot he opened the window and so on and so on. Nudge had assumed by this point that something had happened while she was out but very cleverly didn't comment or mention it. She just snickered behind her hand when she thought no one was looking. Subtle.

It was now almost midnight, I couldn't sleep so I was just lying on my bed eyeing my newly died brown hair. It wasn't exactly like my natural colour but it was close enough.

I wasn't really thinking about anything in particular, it was more of recalling all of the things that had happened the last few months and the hole I kept on digging. I just wondered how long the peace would last, it had already been longer than usual.

_Knock knock knock_. I sighed and sat up, it was probably Fang. "Come in." I called and sure enough Fang came in only he looked like he'd seen a ghost. "What's wrong?" I asked instantly jumping up to make sure he was ok.  
"I…think you should come see this." He whispered and I let him pull me out my room quickly.  
"Fang, what's wrong? You look like…" I trailed off when we reached the front door. I could feel the blood draining from my face and a sick feeling settling in my stomach.

Standing there with tears falling down his pale white cheeks was…

"Zephyr." I breathed dropping Fang's hand instantly and throwing my arms around one of the missing members of my 'family'. "Oh Gazzy." I choked out clutching him tight.

He continued to cry and I joined him, all confused and scared feelings thrown out the window for the moment.

"Gaz," I sniffled pulling back to get a better look at him, "Where's Ange?" I asked and when a tortured expression crossed his face and the tears came harder I let out a shaky breath.  
"No." I mumbled shaking my head furiously, head swimming with images that hadn't surfaced in years.

He brought up a shaky hand and curled in his fist was a piece of crumpled paper. I pried it from his grasp and lead him inside Fang on his other side to keep him from falling.  
"Nudge!" I yelled into the apartment and in seconds she was there hair dishevelled and head snapping from left to right to check for a threat before landing on Gazzy.

"Gazzy!" She reacted the exact same way that I did, hugging him as tight as possible while I tried to blink back the tears, fear and anger welling up inside of me as I unfolded the paper.

Then Fang was right behind me running his hand up and down my arm to sooth me.

_Angel shall be returned when you die._

My knees gave out, no longer able to hold me up. Fang caught me and picked me up. Once he had placed me on the couch he spoke, "Don't even think about it."

I looked up at him through bleary eyes totally surprised. "What?" I choked out through my shock hazed mind.

"I know what you'll do and I'm not going to let you do it." he told me wrapping his arms around me and pressing his cheek to my hair.

I ignored that because I knew it would lead to an argument that could wait until we were alone.

OoOoOoO

A few hours later Nudge and I had coaxed some food into Gazzy and we were about to start questioning him. It was obvious that Fang was just a little uncomfortable with the situation and opted for watching from the kitchen. He had this guarded look in his eyes that I didn't like and I would have asked him about it if I didn't have more pressing issues.

"Gazzy, what happened?" Nudge murmured from her position in front of him.

He blinked twice before realising that she was even there, "Erasers." He croaked out and both Nudge and I sucked in a breath.

"Is she alive Gaz?" I asked straight after. I needed the basics answered before I did something stupid.

He nodded slowly.

"Do you know why they did this?" Nudge asked though all of us knew why.

He hesitated before answering, "Director, he- he said '_make sure she understands the consequences of her actions'_." His eyes drifted to me. "He's going to kill her." he whispered brokenly and I shot up, unable to stand it any longer. I threw open the windows and did something I didn't think I'd ever do voluntarily. The second I was out in the air my wings burst out and caught me easily and I was off, as fast as I could.

I didn't even hear Fang behind me until I had lost the anger that had kept me going for the hours I'd been flying. By that point I was out in some mountain range in who-knows-where. I stumbled into a cave opening pretty high up my wings disappearing and heard him land much more gracefully behind me. We just stood there for ages, not saying a word and not moving until I finally broke the silence.

"It's my fault." I whispered.

"No, it's not. You did nothing wrong." Fang said sternly suddenly beside me wrapping his arms around me.

I pushed away from him and put space between us so that I could pace the length of the cave. "I did _everything_ wrong. I should have gotten them out of there months ago."

"As far as any of us knew they were perfectly safe, you did the right thing."

I shook my head, "_No_. _Don't_ try and make me to feel better about this." I told him angrily, "Angel is probably being tortured right now and here I am doing nothing to stop it!"

I had to bite my cheek to hold in my wings, the metallic taste of blood filling my mouth.

Fang stayed silent while I calmed down but I could feel the despair and hopelessness bubbling dangerously close to the surface. Iggy was dead and soon I'd be adding Angel to the list of people who had died for me. Iggy was already one too many for my liking.

"You had every right to think they were safe-" he began and held up a hand when I opened my mouth to interrupt him, "They had nothing to do with this, it wasn't their fight and keeping them at a distance was the only way to protect them." he stood up and I heard his wings come out with a _thwump_ but he kept them close. "You _know_ that they would have been in more danger if you had gotten them out of there. You just need someone to blame and you've picked yourself."

"It _is_ my fault!" I sighed exasperatedly throwing up my arms, "If I hadn't gone rogue then everything would be fine right now. Iggy would be alive, Gazzy would be _sane_ and Angel wouldn't be being tortured by Erasers!"**(Wow that last sentence doesn't sound right…idk) **

It was obvious the second I'd said it that I'd hit a nerve and it only took me a split second to realise why.

"Fang-" I started about to apologise profusely but he didn't let me get anything else out.

He shook his head and gave me a sad smile, "It's fine, I get it Max and I don't blame you." He said softly tucking a lock of my newly dyed hair behind my ear. "It would have been easier if you'd just killed me." He agnowledged which made me feel even worse.

I felt shame wash over me and closed my eyes. "I'm sorry." I whispered, "I didn't-" he once again cut me off and I would have been a little irritated if he hadn't kissed me to shut me up. his lips against mine was the perfect thing to get my mind off of things even if it was only for a few second so I kissed him back as hard as I could.

"We'll get Angel back" he told me breathlessly, "but not by giving in. This is obviously one big game to them," He growled and then added in a deadly voice that I'd never heard before "so let's play." His onyx eyes twinkled mischievously and I smirked.

"Payback's a bitch." I whispered and Fang chuckled.

"That it is." He agreed.

**Ok I just contradicted everything I said in my last authors note, lol. What can I say my plan's changed. I apologise profusely for the lack of updates (8 days, yikes!) I hope that was ok, I didn't like it but eh I don't like any of my writing. please review guys, I don't want to start putting a minimum review limit on my chappies but if that's what it takes then I'll do it. you don't seem to understand that reviews are the only reason I write on Fanfiction, they keep me going! And besides I love hearing from you! Even if your reviews have nothing to do with my chappie I luv reading them!**

**So pretty pwease wit sugar on top cud we try and possibly have like 20 reviews? Pwease? Pwease pwease pwease? **

**Thanks guys.**

**REVIEWS=LUV**

**LUV=INSPIRATION**

**INSPIRATION=UPDATES**

**Fangrules**


	24. Shay

– Some place else –

"Megan!" Iggy huffed instantly regretting it though when his own voice broke the perfect silence that had allowed him to 'see' where she was.

He spun when he felt a prick on his leg and then a laugh a few meters away.

"Over here." She called but he didn't move an inch.

"If you don't move," She said closer this time.

still he didn't move.

"Then you won't find me." She finished just before his hand shot out and locked around her neck. She gasped in surprise eyes widening and mouth dropping open.

"You were saying?" He muttered barely containing the smug smile he wanted to let spread across his face.

Megan tugged his hand away from her throat and nodded in approval completely forgetting for a moment that he was blind. "Finally, some progress." She said flippantly and Iggy frowned.

"It's only been two hours!" he said defensively.

Megan ignored him and aimed a punch at his stomach.

Caught completely by surprise Iggy doubled over.

And so the training continued late into the night. Every time Iggy managed to catch Megan she would push him that much harder but she had to admit that he was a fast learner.

"Alright you two, calm down." A bored voice came from the door and both people froze id strike.

"Dad." Megan straightened up and Iggy did the same.

"What are you doing here?" Iggy snapped recognising the voice instantly.

Jeb sighed and waved his hand dismissively in Iggy's direction, "There is no time for your anger Iggy something rather unexpected has come up."

Megan frowned slightly, what could be so bad that he would come to tell us personally? A chill ran up her spine when something popped into her mind. _Max is dead_ was the first thing she could think of but then dismissed it. _No he wouldn't put himself in danger to tell Iggy that_.

"Well re you going to tell me or just stand there?" Iggy growled clenching his fists.

"I'm afraid Zephyr is now with Max." He told them sadly.

This only confused Megan, "Why's that bad? I thought that was the whole point to get them back together."

Jeb sighed, "There have been a few…_complications_."

"Complications." Iggy repeated with a tense nod. "And do those complications involve any of my friends getting hurt?"

"Unfortunately yes." Jeb admitted and before anyone could even blink Iggy had crossed the room and slammed Jeb roughly against the wall, hand gripping his neck tightly.

"You gave me your word that you would keep them safe." Iggy yelled.

"Iggy!" Megan cried trying to pull him off her father.

"No, leave him." Jeb choked out.

Iggy's anger bubbled out a few seconds later and he let Jeb fall to the floor. "You bastard." Iggy hissed. "I trusted you."

"I am sorry Iggy but there was nothing I could have done to prevent it. I didn't even know it was happening until a few minutes ago." Jeb continued as if Iggy had not just tried to kill him.

"What happened?" Megan asked watching Iggy retrace his steps and drop down onto the bed to bury his face in his hands.

"Angel has been taken while Zephyr was sent to Max."

"Ok, that's not too bad though, at least they're alive."

Iggy gave an angry laugh, "Oh yes, that's not so bad. It's not like there are worse things than death." He spat.

"Iggy." Jeb warned but Iggy just flipped him off.

"Dad," Megan started her patience wearing thin. "I'm not a baby, just tell me."

Jeb nodded sadly, "Over the past two weeks Angel and Zephyr have been tortured for information on Max, Fang and Nudge."

"Why would they torture them? They haven't seen or heard from Max in over three months." Megan reasoned.

Jeb pinched the bridge of his nose. "Ah but that isn't true. Angel has had contact with Nudge over the months but she thought it had gone unnoticed unfortunately she was wrong."

Megan thought about this for a minute, "Well can't you get Angel out?"

Jeb shook his head, "No I cannot. This is something that Max must do on her own."

Iggy snorted, "She's done everything on her own why would she need your help now?"

The comment obviously affected Jeb and Megan frowned. Her father had never displayed any form of weakness before but then she internally sighed. _But Max _is_ his weakness_. She felt sadness well up inside of her along with a stabbing jealousy directed at the sister she'd never met before.

"I may not have helped in the most obvious of ways Iggy but I have always been there to protect her."

Iggy rolled his eyes, "Yeah sure, whatever helps you sleep at night."

– Washington –

Gazzy was fast asleep when Fang and I returned in the early morning. Nudge was in the kitchen fixing a quick breakfast when we landed on the balcony. Admittedly it possibly wasn't the best idea to keep on flying around so carelessly in a heavily populated area.

"You need some sleep." Fang noted brushing the circles under my eyes,

"One to talk." I gave him a pointed look and a smile ghosted over his face.

"Fine, how about this: we go get just a few hours sleep while Nudge takes care of Gazzy so that we're fresh and awake when we start figuring out how we're actually gonna do this."

I hesitated, "They know where we are Fang. Do you really think it's a good idea to have only Nudge awake? I mean if it comes to a fight Gazzy isn't exactly gonna be much help."

"I thought you were supposed to be the assassin." He said under his breath and I glared at him, "Gazzy is a message." He said simply pulling me towards my bedroom. "They're not going to do anything until you do so we can relax a little." he assured but I still wasn't convinced.

He was right in the fact that Gazzy was a message but I really wouldn't put it passed them to barge in and just kill us if I took too long to do it myself. "I don't know…"

He groaned, "We've killed seven Hunters Max with only one…casualty." he hesitated, unsure if that was the right word.

I gestured for him to continue.

"Even you said it was impossible to survive the Hunters but we're still here. They can't keep sending more and more so they've done the only thing they can: use your weakness against you."

I truly hated it when he figured out stuff before me. "Yeah yeah yeah." I grumbled flopping down on the bed.

Fang chuckled.

OoOoOoO

When I woke up later I was snuggled up to Fang's side with the curtains drawn and no light what-so-ever.

My still groggy mind took a few minutes to process this and I swore under my breath when I realised we'd slept the whole day. I would have woken Fang up but there really was no point since Nudge was bound to be asleep by now.

I brushed the hair out of Fang's face and kissed his cheek before worming out of his arms. Of course Fang woke up because of this and sat up in confusion.

"Max?" he slurred sleepily glancing around the room.

"Hey." I whispered when his eyes focused on me.

"What you doin up?" he asked stretching. Then he noticed the lack of light coming from behind the curtains "Well that was a nice nap." He sighed, lying back down. "Time for bed."  
"We slept the whole day! How can you still be tired?" I laughed.

"Very easily." He mumbled hand shooting out to grab my hand and pull me back down onto the bed. "And you're going to join me." he said simply wrapping me in a vice like grip.

"Fang!" I tried to get him to let me go but he was having none of it, "Please let me go." I begged and stopped struggling.

"No."

"Pretty pretty please?" I whined managing to turn and face him to pout at him.

He pretended to consider this before shaking his head.

"Meany."

Fang shrugged not denying it.

Neither of us said anything after that, I just curled up closer to him and we lay in silence. Fang's hand slipped under my shirt and began rubbing circles between my shoulder blades.

"I forgot to tell you yesterday." Fang said breaking the silence.

I hadn't even realised I had been falling asleep until his voice woke me with a start. "Hmm?"

"I forgot to tell you." He repeated slowly pressing his lips to my forehead. "Well done."

He could sense my confusion and after a few more minutes and a couple of kisses peppered across my face he continued, "You flew by yourself without any help." He explained, "And you did amazingly."

I rolled my eyes, "You're just saying that to get me to fly again."

He shook his head and admitted "No, I'm actually not. It took me months to build up the stamina to fly for so long."

"Well I _am_ good at everything."

– Washington – (Ok, this is in Washington but not with Max and Fang, bear with me I've already dug myself a big fat hole so I figured why not do it thoroughly?)

Shay crouched on the edge of the building watching the two people through the open window.

"You shouldn't be up here." A calm voice came from behind her and taking a deep breath she turned to face the tall blond.

"Neither should you." Shay said firmly, readjusting the gun at her waist.  
"Father insists that we not interfere." Megan continued as Shay made her way towards the door.

"But you're here anyway. From the tone and posture I'm guessing you want me to help you." Shay raised an eyebrow at Megan who scowled.

"She's my sister."

Shay scoffed, "Don't try that with me. I know you don't give a crap if she's shot down now. You're only concerned about the blind boy."

Megan fumed at that, hands clenching into fists. "This has nothing to do with Iggy." She snapped. "They need help."

Shay sighed boredly, "You really need to work on lying." She commented, "Unfortunately for you I have no desire to help them at the moment. They are perfectly safe and until Itex knocks down their door that's how it's going to stay."

Megan shook her head as Shay opened the door, "Father told us about Angel and Zephyr today."

Shay froze in her spot, hand still on the handle.

"From what I've found they've been tortured for weeks."

Shay began to shake with anger and clamped her teeth tightly together.

"Angel is still there but you already knew that didn't you? You've known for a while now." Megan accused icily.

Ever so slowly Shay turned around. "It was best."

"How was it _best_?" Megan demanded.

"Iggy had just died!" Shay shouted, unable to control her anger any longer. "Do you think Max would have just let it pass? First Iggy and now Zephyre and Angel? She was at her breaking point and I wasn't about to send her to her death!"

"You had no right to keep that information!" Megan yelled back with just as much intensity.

"I had every right." Shay spat. "They were my family."

**Hi guys!**

**I hope you like where this is going so far!**

**I'm not even going to bother complaining about the lack of reviews. Why you may ask? Because I really **_**really**_** wanted to update and cudn't wait for the reviews! Haha! So now I bet you're confused as heck but I'm uber chuffed with myself! I pride myself in confusing the heck out of my readers, it's fun. **

**Can I have 12 reviews? Please? It's only three more than I go this chappie so I'm sure that's possible since i have like over 200 alerts to this story…pwease pwease pwease? **

**REVIEWS=LUV**

**LUV=INSPIRATION**

**INSPIRATION=UPDATES**

**Fangrules**


	25. Trust

Megan took a step back. "What are you talking about?"

Shay shook her head, "Maybe you shouldn't be so trusting when it comes to your father. You know nothing." Shay started down the stairs but stopped when she felt Megan's hand on her shoulder.

"Let me go." She ordered but Megan dug her nails in.

"I've had enough of secrets." Megan said angrily.  
"Well then you better back the hell off shouldn't you?"

Megan retracted her hand and Shay faced her. "What do you want to know?"

"The truth."

OoOoOoO

Megan angrily threw open the door to her father's office, "I trusted you!" She yelled, "I defended you! But they were right! They were all right!"

Jeb looked up from his desk calmly not reacting in the slightest to his daughters outburst.  
"Would you care to explain why you have barged into my office?"

This only made Megan's anger flare and with a flick of her wrist Jeb's pupil's dilated. "Why did you let Max think Iggy died?" She enquired.  
"She can't be distracted. Iggy's death was just one less distraction."

"Did you organise it?"

"Yes."

"How could you?" Megan breathed, dropping in the chair in front of the desk.

Jeb blinked rapidly and shook his head to get rid of the daze.  
"How could you do that?"

"I had to." He whispered.

"No, no you didn't! None of them deserve that! So what? Are you just going to kill off Angel and Gazzy and Nudge? What about Fang? You know, your best friend's son! Oh but they're just collateral damage right?" She stood up, "You disgust me."

"If I had wanted to kill Iggy he would be dead." Jeb said simply.

"The only reason Iggy's alive is because Shay got him out. You wanted to leave him for dead. Don't try and lie to me, I know _everything_ now."

Max's P.O.V.

Fang and I relocated to the living room to wait for Nudge and Gazzy to wake up so that we could work out a plan.

"What I don't understand is why you're dad starts calling sends me the formula and then just drops off the face of the earth."

I nodded in agreement, "Who knows, he's meant to be dead anyway remember?"

"True." He mused, "But don't you think it's something we should consider?"

"Why bother? We have enough to worry about. If he shows up or something then we should worry. Right now all I'm worried about is getting Angel out and beating the crap out of the Director."

Fang chuckled, stroking my hair. I rested back on his chest and we fell into a comfortable silence – well that is until there was a knock at the door.

Instantly I tensed and so did Fang. The last time there was a knock at the door it didn't end too well.

I jumped up and pulled out a gun from under the cushion. I loaded it and when I turned Fang had two knives in hand and stony eyes.

Another knock.

I checked through the peephole to find a tall blond girl who looked extremely ticked off. I gestured for Fang to move slightly to have first aim.

I hid the gun in my pocket and opened the door. "Yes?"

"Max." The girl breathed.

"Who are you?" I snapped.

"Megan. Your sister." I took a step back at the sound of his voice. The voice of a person who'd been dead for three months. The voice of the person I'd held as he died. My best friend. Iggy.

**Geeze that's short! I apologise profusely but I don't know what to do! I really need idea's guys! BADLY! For anyone that was confused about what Megan did it will be explained later but here's the gist of it: what she did to Jeb was a sort of forced truth thing when she does it is impossible to lie to her. There you go. So please review and give me idea's guys because I am so stuck! Oh and please also check out my new story Daddy's little girl, it's a pure fluff and I think it's rather cute!**

**REVIEWS=LUV**

**LUV=INSPIRATION**

**INSPIRATION=UPDATES**

**Fangrules**


	26. Discussions with a dead best friend

OoOoOoO

My head throbbed painfully and I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes. The light hurt too much.

"How the hell are you alive?" I heard someone hiss.

"Don't ask me." Another said calmly. "Last thing I remember, Max was crying over me while I died. Next thing I'm in a room with no sight."

"You're blind? That doesn't make sense? You were shot in the chest."

An angry rumble, "You forgot about the fire."

Silence.

"Max didn't want them to have you."

"Stop it, she's coming round. You can fight all you want later." A female voice snapped.

I groaned and attempted opening my eyes when the thumping in my head lessened. What I was met with both confused and terrified the crap out of me. Iggy and Fang were standing at the end of the bed, Fang watching me worriedly with his arms crossed over his chest and Iggy staring at me but not really seeing me if that makes sense. The conversation I'd heard came rushing back. Iggy, alive, blind.  
I gasped and fisted the sheets except on hand wasn't on the sheets, it was being held by a blond girl.  
"Who the hell are you?" was the first thing out my mouth.

"My name's Megan." She said with a small smile.

"Oh cut the crap Megan and just tell her." Iggy said boredly.

Megan shook her head shooting him a glare. "This is going to sound strange but I'm your sister."

My mind whirling with so many thoughts I was so sure I would pass out again but I managed to blink back the black spots clouding my vision. _Concentrate Max!_

That thought forced me to fully take in the situation, to find out exactly what was happening and then figure out why.  
"My sister?"  
"Well technically half sister. We share the same father."

Oh god, I needed to go back to bed.

I felt the bed dip and I felt a hand between my shoulder blades rubbing circles.  
"Calm down." He breathed in my ear and then I realised that I was shaking.

I nodded stiffly and let his touch relax me.

"Your father is alive, Max."

"I know."

Megan blinked. "What?"

"I know, I've known for a few weeks." I told her

"How…?" She whispered to herself then frowned. After a few minutes of silence she stood up letting go of my hand. "I have to take care of a few things." Then she left leaving the three of us in the room. Fang kissed my head and stood up also leaving.

"Iggy?" I choked out, tears suddenly pricking at my eyes. It wasn't possible. He was dead. I'd been there.

"Hey." He replied softly with a sad smile.

"You-you're really alive?"

"Yeah, I'm really alive."

I shot up and in the next second I was hugging him so hard I'm surprised he didn't keel over from lack of oxygen.

He chuckled and hugged me back but I could hear the tears in his voice and feel them falling on my neck.

"Max."

"You died! I watched you!" I sobbed and he squeezed me tighter.

"I know, I know. Shh, it's ok."

Once I had calmed down Iggy lead me to the living-room where Fang and Megan were waiting.

Just by looking at his face you could tell Fang didn't like this so I sat beside him and took his hand. He gave it a squeeze, "You ok?"

"Yeah."

He nodded, "Good."

"Right…" Megan trailed off uncertainly.

"How is Iggy alive?" I asked.

Megan breathed out in relief, pleased that she didn't have to bring that up. "We've been watching you for a while so we knew when the Hunters attacked." Megan scowled, "We were able to get into the room and get Iggy before he died."

"So this 'we'…"

"You're not the only rogues that have survived you know." She shrugged.

"Megan." Iggy sighed, "Basically you're dad's been recruiting rogues for six years and has built up quite an impressive network. Turns out at least a third of assassins are actually undercover rogues for your Dad."

This just made me angry. Why you might ask? Well because I've been in that place for _six years_ and now I hear that my father is not only alive but _practically runs the place_? How exactly would you feel?

Fang could tell I was about to blow a gasket because he started rubbing circles between my shoulders to help keep my wings in.

I took a deep breath to calm myself and voiced the only question I really wanted to know, "Is he here?"

Iggy hesitated for a spilt second, shooting a glance at Megan. "Yes, he is."

"Where?" I whispered unsure if I wanted find out so that I could see my dad again or rip his head off for leaving me in that hell.

Across the street. Yes you heard me, my dead father and best friend have been across the street from me for over a week. One way to make me feel like an idiot. The room went silent after that, I mean what do you say? I got wrapped up in my thoughts trying to figure out how I felt about it, angry? Duh I mean seriously six years and he didn't even bother to try getting me out? Thanks dad.

But I was also relieved, my dad and I had been really close before his 'death' and to find out that he was alive was like having a dream come true. There was also indifference. I had moved on, accepted that I'd never see my parents again and now that I know he's alive…well does it really change anything? It's a bit late now I've changed too much. I'm not the little girl he left behind six years ago.

There was also the burning hope that maybe my mother was alive but I already knew that was an impossibility or Iggy would have mentioned it. I then turned off my emotions thinking about how this affected my plans to rescue Angel; keep Gazzy, Nudge and Fang safe and kill the director. Things clicked into place really easily once I considered everything.

Still keeping my emotions on lock-down I said formally, "I want to see him."

Iggy's head snapped over to me, pinpointing my position with surprising accuracy.

"I don't think that's a good idea." He protested.

"Ig," I sighed, "I'm not going to do anything to him but this changes a lot of things. There are some things only he can tell me."

He hesitated for a moment still not liking the idea before finally nodding. "Fine, but you kill him it is so on your hands." he grumbled.

"Take me?" I turned to Megan who instantly got up.

I had completely forgotten Fang was in the room never mind the fact that he was still holding my hand and stood up with me.

I knew he wanted to come with me, to protect me, but I couldn't let him. Not this time.

"I'll only be gone about an hour, could you stay in case Nudge or Gazzy wake up? I don't think they'd take it too well if they found both of us gone and Iggy who's meant to be dead in the living-room." I gently probed squeezing his hand.

We both knew he couldn't refuse after all I had made a good point. Not even Nudge could handle Iggy rising from the dead without someone to explain besides said dead person.

"Be careful." He whispered releasing my hand to cup my cheek.

I gave a cheeky smile, "It's my Dad, besides I can still kick his butt."

Fang shrugged in agreement and gave me a chaste kiss before releasing me completely.

I left Iggy and Fang to follow Megan out the door and once we were out in the corridor she decided it was time to ask more questions.

"So you're with Fang?"

I gave her a pointed look and she blushed slightly, "Didn't know that. How long?"

"Are we seriously trying to have this conversation?" I interrupted and she gulped.

"How old are you exactly?" I asked when we were in the elevator. It was really bothering me, she looked about fifteen but that wasn't possible my dad would never have an affair and even if he did he wouldn't drag her into this too.

Megan tensed. Oooh, hit a nerve. "I'm six."

I scoffed, "Whatever."

"I'm serious." She defended crossing her arms. "I'm the result of a father whose wife had just been killed and daughter stolen by the people he hated most."

"And that explains absolutely everything." I rolled my eyes, not appreciating her beating around the bush.  
She suddenly lost it, "I'm your replacement!" She snapped.

I froze, wide-eyed. _M-my __**what**__?_

Megan took a deep breath, "You were always the most important thing in his life." She whispered brokenly. "But you were gone. He could give you wings so why couldn't he create another daughter? I didn't turn out like he wanted." Her voice turned bitter, "The second he found out you were alive he dropped me like a stone, all he ever thought about was you. If you were ok, how much pain you must be in. _His little girl_. I hated him so much then but I got used to it, moved on. By the looks of it, though, he's lost both of us."

I didn't need to reply, we both knew the answer to that.

**I don't even know why I'm updating to be honest, and it's even **_**long**_**! Geeze wat was with the reviews? It took what? Six days to get even a few reviews. I kept waiting for my review flush like usual but it never came. Oh well, you think we could try ad review this time? pwease? This is the perfect example of what happens when I don't get reviews, I simply don't update. I have things all planned out now (sorta) and I'll start bringing things to a close since the interest in this has dropped considerably. Give my story **_**Daddy's Little Girl**_** a shot, I like it and apparently other people do too…**

**REVIEWS=LUV**

**LUV=INSPIRATION**

**INSPIRATION=UPDATES**

**Fangrules**


	27. Running out of Time

– Third person –

"It's been over an hour." Megan whispered eyes darting to the door once again.

Shay shook her head, "You're patience astounds me."

Megan glared in reply.

"All that Max cares about right now is getting Angel out alive. You don't seem to understand that the longer she takes the less likely it is that she'll find anything left of Angel."

Megan shook her head, "You said you were family but you don't seem too concerned to me."

"The difference between you and me, Megan is that I can control my emotions." Shay said boredly, flinging another knife at the wall dotted with holes.

"This has nothing to do with being able to control your emotions, you're just scared to tell them your alive because then you're exactly like my Dad." Megan snapped voicing the theory that had been swirling around in her head for a while now.

Shay didn't reply and Megan knew that she'd hit the nail on the head. Trying to keep the smug smile from her face Megan stood up. "They've had long enough. I'm gonna go see what's taking so long." She announced marching over to the door and opening it without hesitation.

Max's P.O.V.

"We've narrowed it down but there's still a lot of room to cover." My father who shall be known from this point onwards as Jeb told me pointing to two large areas circled in red on the massive map spread over his desk. He'd been just a tad shocked to see me when I'd marched into his office and demanded he give me any and all information he had that could help me save Angel.

Of course he'd tried to apologise about the whole leaving me in hell for six years while he lived a nice cosy life but I wasn't hearing any of it. He'd given up after being interrupted every two seconds when he tried to talk.

After that Jeb told me that they had been searching for the HQ for a couple of years and had managed to narrow it down so that is what we were currently going through.

"It won't be here." I said pointing to part of one of the big red circles in the desert.

"Why?" Jeb asked looking at where I'd pointed to more closely.

"Weather patterns are totally wrong and I managed to catch a glimpse of the outside once and it's most definitely not there."

He nodded and scribbled out the red line and making the circle smaller.

Suddenly the door opened and we both looked up to find Megan looking very impatient. "Wow, you're actually both still alive." She sounded quite impressed. "Have you got anything?"

So Megan joined in our little family reunion until we had a smaller but still rather large area to search through.

– 2 days later –

Iggy flipped over the two unconscious teenagers lying in what was left of the hotel room.  
"Nice work Maxie," He chuckled and I rolled my eyes, wiping my bloody knife on my jeans. Yes, we had averted to desperate means, I'd made Fang stay at the apartment because I know even if he did kill those Hunters that was a life or death situation and he wouldn't be able to do it again. Especially when he saw who we were dealing with.

The third person groaned from the corner of the room, slowly dragging himself over to a gun that had been tossed aside.

With a shake of my head I stepped over him and picked up the gun.

He cussed under his breath and I hauled him up by the collar.

"Now, for the last time." I growled icily glaring at him, "Where. Is. It?"

"Kill me." He spat and my anger boiled over I felt my wings shoot out and I could feel the sheer terror ripping through the boy – yes boy, he couldn't be older than twelve. "W-what are you." He whimpered wincing at my wings.

"Where is it?" I hissed ignoring his question.

He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head.

"Listen, I can make this very quick and easy; I guarantee you won't feel a thing if you just _give me the damn location_. Or, we could do this the hard and very _very_ painful way." I accentuate the words slowly and he whimpers. Yes, this was probably a bit harsh but I was running out of time, Angel was probably still alive but she wouldn't be for much longer if we didn't get the information we needed and _soon_.

He sighed from behind me and I dropped the boy. "I don't have time for this." I spat, "Iggy can you take care of this?" I gestured around the destroyed room and the three people dotted around the room.

He saluted and I jumped out the window, "I'll send Megan and Nudge over to help." I call behind me as Iggy starts to pour gasoline everywhere. Pyromaniac, what can I say?

**Ok, that was a bit of a pointless chapter but I need to get back into things. I'm sorry if I contradict anything at some point but it had been a couple of months since I wrote for this story.**

**You can all thank fnickforever for this update and the (Hopefully) continuation of it. it will be a while between updates for the simple reason that I've got exams, I'm heading to the U.K. for August and I have four other stories that I need to keep up with. I might also see if I can get Island Paradise going again too but no guarantees. **

**Please review everyone, I'm going to need a lot of encouragement to get this finished nicely. **

**My new review system: **

**Less than 10=1 1/2 months**

**10-15=2 weeks**

**15-20=1 week**

**20-25=ASAP**

**REVIEWS=LUV**

**LUV=INSPIRATION**

**INSPIRATION=UPDATES**

**Fangrules**


	28. Back

**Hello everyone :-) since I've decided to actually finish some stories on this site and this one is so close to completion i figured i'd add it to my list. Now, a lot went on in this so far so i'm probably going to rewrite some pieces so things actually make sense and follow on or just to rid this story of horrible writing.**

**i have rewritten the beginning of this in a way i'm much happier about...that beginning was TERRIBLE! so you can go check that out if you want to and maybe reread the whole thing cause it's been rather a while...**

**Fangrules**


End file.
